Borrowed Hearts
by HeartInHeart
Summary: Full synopsis inside. Based on the 1997 Christmas movie 'Borrowed Hearts'. Killian Jones and Emma Swan have come to an agreement. She and her son will pose as his wife and child to secure a business merger for his company. But could all of them end up with so much more than originally planned? With their pasts involved, that could take a real Christmas miracle. Captain Swan, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Synopsis:**

Killian Jones and his brother Liam have built their shipping business from nothing. Now, on the brink of a merger that could put them on the European market, there is only one thing standing in the way. Liam has invited the other company's CEO, Ms. Belle French, to spend the Christmas holiday with his Killian and his family. The only problem is - Killian doesn't have a family. So he must hire one. Enter Emma Swan. She works for Liam and Killian's company as a lower level manager at the shipping yards, she has been putting money away for years to finally be able to buy a house for her son and herself. So Killian makes her an offer - pose as his family just until the merger is signed and he will pay her more than enough to buy the home she's dreamed of. Will this business deal and all it could bring to light for the two closed off, kindred spirits be just want they need? Or could it be more than either one can truly handle?

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

"Where is he? Where the bloody hell is that damned brother of mine! This time he's really crossed the line - I'm going to throttle him!"

The deep voice boomed down the hall like thunder, bouncing and echoing around the hard floors and glass walls.

"Kil - I mean, Mr. Jones! Please calm down. Your brother isn't in today, he's meeting with the company's financial advisors in the city," his secretary ventured carefully, going with professionalism over their usual familiarity.

"Get him on the phone this instant," he growled, lowering his face close to hers. He was in one of his moods and her eyes darted away. In the heat of that moment she couldn't tell if his cheeks were so deeply flushed because of this most recent burst of rage or if he had been drinking again…

"Yes of course," she squeaked, ducking away towards her desk, "I'll patch him through."

"See that you do. Or you're fired," he threatened.

Just as the door slammed shut behind him with such terrible force it nearly shattered in its frame, the main office line lit up from its place on his desk. The phone didn't even reach his face before he started to shout.

"Liam! What the hell have you done this time?!"

"Lovely to hear from you, Killian. Now, what exactly are you barking about today?"

"Don't feign ignorance and insult me any more than you already have."

"Honestly I don't have time for this and neither do you. Get on with it if you have a point to this call. We both have business to attend to."

"Yes. Business. Like the French account? Ring a bell, brother?"

"Ah yes… I suppose you've heard then."

"It was not the way I expected to start the day, I have to say. What were you thinking inviting her here?"

"I was thinking that we should extend our most gracious arm if we want this merger to go through. That's what I'm thinking, little brother."

"Don't call me that. Not now. I'm not prepared to host anyone, Liam. You've heard what the holidays mean to her. What… family means to her."

"Yes. I have. That's why… there's something more to it than just her coming to stay at your house for the holidays."

"Liam… what else have you done?"

"Have you been drinking already today, Killian?"

"No. But I have a feeling I'm about to start. What else is going on here?"

"Best to tell you now while you're already angry. Wouldn't want to stir the flames anew at a later time. You know how Ms. French is. She was going on about wishing she had her family to spend the holidays this year. About missing her father and what not. Then when I told her Elsa and I would be out of the country this year for Christmas she seemed… sad. So that's when… Well. That's when I told her you would simply love to have her come and spend the holidays. You know, until we could sign the business deal so she could see our company for herself in person. That you would love to for her to join… you… and…," the pause was longer than Killian could stand and his jaw ticked in anticipated anger.

"And _what_ exactly, Liam?"

"...And your family. For Christmas."

Killian felt himself go lightheaded.

"Family. Liam. What…"

"She got so excited. I knew I had all but sealed the deal. I'm sorry Killian. I know you haven't celebrated… Well anything since Milah passed. But this has to happen. This merger… could mean everything for our business. Otherwise. Well, you've seen the numbers."

"What exactly did you tell her," Killian asked, practically falling into the chair behind him and forcing his stomach back down into its rightful place in his abdomen. This didn't bode well.

"It's just for a few weeks to show her a lovely family Christmas. Then the day after Christmas, we will sign the paperwork and put her on the first flight back to England and she will never be the wiser. Please Killian."

"Liam… You're asking so much of me with this, brother. I don't know if I can do it."

"You have to. We will find someone to pose as your family. It's all just business. That's all."

"Right," he swallowed hard, hating his brother down to his core for this.

"I know you hate me right now but you'll forgive me one day, Killian. We have to do this. You know we do."

"I know. I know we do."

"I'll make all the arrangements."

"Just...give me one day, please? All I need is one day to sort this in my mind."

"She arrives on Friday. Whatever it is you need to work through, you have four days to do it. Tomorrow morning I will have the decorator come to your house. And by tomorrow night… Just be prepared to meet your temporary family. If it would help, I can come by your place tonight and we can talk?"

"No. Truly I think you've done enough for today, Liam."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Bright and early as usual, I'm sure."

The line went dead and Killian held the phone to his forehead for a few extra seconds, clicking the rings on his fingers against the hard plastic and gathering his thoughts before setting it back down on the receiver. His eyes scanned the sparsely decorated office with its small, sleek black leather furniture, a few glass tables and nothing more to clutter. The building was a stunning architectural space. A modern open concept built and decorated with metal, concrete and glass. And, at least in his office, Killian kept no pictures, no artwork, no trinkets from the past, no… distractions. He took in a slow breath as he rose from the stiff desk chair. His feet slowly led him to the floor length window and, hooking thumbs through his belt loops, he took a long look out over the rough dark waters beyond the edge of the city.

The floors Jones Brothers International Shipping Co. held were high in the sky overlooking the harbor and its ships. And there from his office, if he stared down at that harbor long enough before closing his eyes firmly shut, Killian could go back in his mind to all those years ago. It felt like an actual lifetime had passed since he and Liam started their business in that very part of the harbor. They had come from nothing yet somehow, here they were - working out of the top of a skyscraper instead of the old offices down by the docks. If he were being forthright with himself, Killian missed that smaller company in that old building by the docks. Filled with the smells and sounds of the sea, life and the character of hard working people. He had been happy there. But Liam was always striving for more, no matter the cost, always wanting better for the two of them. He left those workers and that building behind after making enough financial gains and getting a firm enough foothold in the bigger corporate ladder. He bought out the floors in the new skyscraper and pulled his younger brother up behind him. Killian supposed he should be grateful, and he was to an extent. But to him, all of this was just excess. The money, the cars, the boats, the houses they lived in...at least Liam still had someone to share it with. Someone that made it feel worth it at the end of the day.

"Do you need anything else before I go to lunch?"

He turned to face his still clearly shaken secretary and the guilty feeling of his earlier episode finally caught up to him. She didn't deserve that. The two of them had been through too much over the years for that kind of behavior. Thankfully formalities seemed to have been forgotten now that he had fallen calm.

"No. That will be all for now. And… for what it's worth. I apologize for earlier, Tink."

She furrowed her brow as she approached and his shame grew exponentially when he saw the red rims of her eyes. He had made her cry.

"I thought we were better friends than that, Killian. I mean really… threatening to fire me? Almost three weeks before Christmas?"

"Aye. You're right. We are better friends than that, love. It won't happen again you have my word."

"What happened to upset you so?"

"It's just Liam… Being Liam."

It seemed to be a sufficient answer for now as she didn't dig any further.

"You want me to bring you something? Sir?" She added with a smirk. That finally beckoned a small smile in return.

"Enough of the 'sir' nonsense. Not like Liam's around to hear it anyway. But to answer your question, no… As for today I still have half a bottle of rum in my desk and, thanks to that dear thoughtful elder brother of mine, in about twenty four hours, I will be given _more_ than I need."

* * *

It had been another long day but now it was nearly done. All of the orders and various other data for the next day had been submitted and the most recent incoming shipments documented and accounted for. She never pictured herself working in an office. And, up until a few years ago, she had managed to avoid it. But that life was behind her now. It was freezing in her little office ever since the ancient space heater she'd received as a hand me down had crapped out last week. Unfortunately, being so close to Christmas, her money was already spoken for and there would be no replacing the heat source anytime soon. So she pulled her beanie down a bit more, rubbed her gloved hands together and got back into it. Anyway, maybe if she concentrated hard enough at the task at hand the cold wouldn't be so bad.

By five thirty, the other day shift employees had already clocked out. So when she locked up her office she was greeted with nothing more than empty workstations and dimmed overhead lights in the abandoned hallway. The overnight receiving crew was already in the locker rooms, pulling on their thick company-issued outerwear and work boots. Pushing around them, she made it to her locker to retrieve her bag. As she was fishing her keychain from deep in the main cavity, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Emma! Working late again, huh?"

The man with chestnut brown hair and sea green eyes made his way over to her and sat on the closest bench to pull on his gear.

"Yeah… it's almost Christmas," she smiled and shrugged, "our busy season after all."

"Tell me about it," he replied, eyes crinkling gently into a big grin.

She closed the steel door again and fastened the lock.

"'Night, August. Don't get hurt out there."

"Me? Never. Take care, Emma. See you tomorrow."

"Maybe. But maybe I'll actually leave on time and you won't though."

"Yeah right. Like I said. See you tomorrow."

She waved her hand at him as they went their separate ways for the night.

Parking was no easier to come by down at the harbor than anywhere else in the city, and she shivered again as she hurried to her car. She supposed it would be too much to ask of the lofty Jones Brothers to provide even a few rows of designated street parking let alone a full lot for the low-level employees such as herself. She took a quick glance up at the glass tower highrise where the company execs had reliable heating, security, a full underground parking garage… And had to swallow the bitter lump which had taken form in her throat. Whatever. The day was done and she didn't have to think about the two CEOs or anything having to do with their company again until the next day.

By the time she got to Granny's, she was only slightly thawed out and dead on her feet.

She walked up through the outdoor dining area to the door that had been sprayed with fake snow to match all the windows. The little bell chimed when she pushed the door open. The diner was full of old, well-loved and used decorations Granny had probably had forever. Thin strands of dull green garland wrapped in fat multicolored bulbs were strung loosely around the main counter. Tiny lit trees dotted each table, and shiny white and silver snowflakes hung from the ceiling secured by fishing wire.

"Mom!"

She turned to see him sitting in a booth, hunched over a book.

"Hey kid," she smiled, finally relaxing for the first time that day. He jumped from the booth and was suddenly at her side, arms locked around her middle.

"You get your homework done?"

"Yep."

"Didn't cause any trouble for Granny, right?"

"Are you kidding? Henry? He's never any trouble, Emma," came the reply from the old proprietress herself.

"It means a lot, you letting him come here after school, Granny. I really can't thank you enough."

"Stop that Emma. We're practically family. You and Ruby grew up together. How could I not help you out? Plus, I like him being here," she winked over her small glasses at the young boy who was still firmly attached to his mother. Emma looked around the otherwise empty diner for a second.

"Speaking of...where is Ruby anyway?"

"She had to run an errand for me. Almost out of bread and I'll need it come the morning rush!"

"Okay. Well I'll just call her later. Come on, kid. We need to get going."

"See you tomorrow, Granny!" Henry told her after retrieving his stuff from the booth he had been relaxing in.

"See you then, sweetie. And have a good day at school tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, Granny," Emma waved, smiled and they were on their way home.

"Did you eat dinner there? Or are you hungry?"

"No I'm okay, Granny let me get some food from the kitchen."

"Oh good… I'll have to pay her back for that tomorrow. Don't let me forget to send some extra money with you."

"Sure mom. But she never takes it."

Emma's old yellow VW Bug pulled up the driveway to the garage with its neatly trimmed white siding that matched the main house. She and Henry ascended the stairs and unlocked the door to go inside. It was only a small, one bedroom, one bathroom she rented over her best friend's detached garage; but she and Henry had managed to make it into a home. And it would do… for now. Pictures and school milestones hung from magnets on the fridge; homework and chore charts on the pantry door. A wrapped plate of Christmas cookies from Mary Margaret still sat on the counter next to the coffee maker. Henry ran in, tossed his backpack into the bedroom and made a beeline for the small tree set up in their window. He reached down behind it and plugged in the cord, lighting up all the strands of lights. Emma, meanwhile, set her purse on a chair and started peeling off layers. Hat, gloves, and coat were all put away on the coat rack and little round table near the door before going into the kitchen and starting a small pot of hot cocoa on the stove. It didn't take long to make, and soon she was ladling it into two mugs and topping them with whipped cream and cinnamon. Her and Henry's favorite way to drink it. She unwrapped the plate of cookies and snatched a few up onto a napkin.

"Here ya go, kid. A little bedtime snack for us."

Emma sat next to him on the couch and handed over a mug and a cookie, shaped and frosted like a stocking.

"Thanks mom. Do you think we could cut out some snowmen and snowflakes to hang in the windows?"

"Sure. I bet we could do that this weekend. Mary Margaret might even have some glitter we could use. So… what are you thinking of asking Santa for Christmas?"

"Mom…," he rolled his eyes, "I don't believe in Santa anymore. I know it's you."

"Oh, look who's growing up so fast! I guess that means socks and underwear then 'cause if you stop believing in Santa you don't get the good stuff anymore, you know." She smiled slyly into her cup and took a small sip.

"Okay, okay, I still believe then!"

They laughed a little before settling back into comfortable silence.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still thinking about it. How 'bout you? What are you going to ask Santa for, mom?"

"I'd just be happy to get an end of year bonus at work. Then maybe… Just maybe… by next Christmas we could have a house of our own instead of living over Mary Margaret's garage. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah! We could each have our own room and we could even have a yard of our own! And maybe even a dog!"

"I guess maybe a dog. But you'd have to take care of it."

"Deal!"

* * *

The doorbell rang at six in the morning. But it didn't quite register. Everything felt far away. His skin was clammy and stomach restless. That half a bottle of rum had done well enough for the rest of his work day. But once he arrived back home… the emptiness and impending charade was too much to bear. This impossible task awaiting him, looming on the horizon, was overwhelming and he succumbed quickly to the contents of his wet bar. Only just now did he regret it the same way he had regretted so many other mornings over the past six years. Again the doorbell pounded in his weary eardrums and his tongue clicked against the roof of his dry mouth; the palms of his hands dug into his eyes. Carefully, he lowered one foot to the ground and let it sit for a moment, gauging if his stomach would hold its contents or not. It seemed steady enough for now, so he put the other foot down and ever so slowly pulled himself up. At this new upright position his stomach rolled, but after a few seconds, calmed again and he was able to stand.

"Dear God, Killian. Really? Look at you." Liam scolded when the younger Jones brother finally made it down to open the door.

"I don't want to hear it, Liam."

"You'll have to pull yourself together before Ms. French arrives, Killian. Or all of this will be for nothing," David noted solemnly, pushing into the house from behind Liam. The younger Jones brother wondered for a moment if any other familiar faces from work would appear in his door.

"I know."

"Good. Then you know why we have to do this first," David nodded to the crew that was slowly trickling in. A few of them nodded back and got to work clearing out the contents of Killian's liquor cabinet.

"What? What's all that about? Liam?"

"Don't be a fool, Killian. Can't risk your drinking habits around our potential business partner. It's too much of a liability. Plus, you're a family man. Wouldn't want to be sloppy in front of your dear wife and child."

Now Killian was almost positive he was going to lose his stomach.

David looked around at the massive, empty house. He was opening his mouth to say something else when the last person Killian was looking for earlier chimed in.

"Geeze Killian… it looks the same as when you bought it. Is this the staging furniture from five years ago?" Robin said, visibly disappointed.

"What of it? And you're here too?"

"Of course I am. This is the biggest deal the company has ever attempted. And looks like you need all the help you can get."

"It just… It doesn't feel like you live here at all," David said quietly.

"I don't. Unless you call this living," he gestured to himself in all of his hungover glory.

David stared at him with something in his eyes that looked a lot like pity.

"No. I guess not. Just means we have our work cut out for us."

"Ah! Speaking of which," Liam smiled at a woman dressed in an all black pantsuit with raven black hair and dark red lips, "Killian, this is your interior decorator Regina Mills. She's going to be turning your empty house here into a proper family home. She was highly recommended."

She extended her hand which Killian shook reluctantly.

"We have a lot to do today. So, unless you need something, I'd like to get right to it… " She seemed to trail off for only a second when she caught sight Robin in the great room behind Killian.

"Of course. I'll get out of your hair for the day. David, Robin and Liam - I'm going upstairs to make myself slightly more presentable… I'll see you all at the office."

He disappeared up the stairs before they could say another word to him.

By the time he had showered, dressed and was feeling human again, Regina's crew was full on into their work. She was in the middle, clipboard in hand, directing the organized chaos. His large front double doors had been fixed wide open so dozens of hired hands could come and go freely, pushing in boxes and boxes of decorations. A massive tree had already been erected in his otherwise empty foyer. He didn't even want to know what all of this was costing the company.

His mobile phone was out and at his ear before his car got off the property.

"Liam. You should see what they're doing to my house right now. I don't know if I can go through with this…"

"Killian we've been over this. This merger could make or break us… After all we've done. After all we've worked for."

"You mean after all _you've_ worked for? Besides, this is ridiculous. You actually have a family. Why not cancel your trip and do this instead? You're better at this than I am, and you know it. I shouldn't have to mention the fact that you wouldn't have to pretend…"

"Because… "

"Because why, Liam?"

There was a bit of silence before his older brother cleared his throat and steadied his voice.

"Because, Killian, Elsa already warned me. If I cancel this trip to see her family for the holidays… She would take Ella and they… they wouldn't be returning."

"What?"

"She hasn't seen her family in years. There's always an excuse on my end for why we can't go. There's always something with the company or with… ," he trailed off and Killian felt his eyes prick in guilt, "anyway, she misses them. She misses me. Ella is growing up so fast and I'm never around to see it."

"Alright brother. I understand. I can handle this," Killian resolved. He had burdened his brother enough. He wouldn't be the cause of any more pain.

"Good. I'll see you at the office. I hope you've sobered up enough because it's going to be a busy day."

"Seems I have no choice, then."

* * *

Having dropped Henry off safely at school, she ran into the building with not a minute to spare.

"Close call today, huh, Emma?" Ashley remarked, removing her heavy coat and hanging it along with her purse in her locker. Emma saw that Ashley's face was still red from the bitter winds that swept up from the water and guessed she probably looked the same way, if not more so from the added all-out sprint up the street.

"It would have been easier if I could find a parking spot closer to the building," she huffed, turning the numbers on her locker and hanging her bag inside. She would still need the coat's insulation to keep warm in her office.

"Maybe after this merger happens we'll have some leeway to ask for a better parking arrangement from the big office! Or maybe finally some raises! Sean and I could finally afford to enroll Alexandra in that preschool we visited… "

"I hate to say it, but don't hold your breath. We don't even know if that's a done deal yet," Mary Margaret commented when she overheard the discussion.

"Wait, what? What merger? Are we being bought out?" Emma asked. She must have had her nose a little too buried in her work lately. She didn't have a clue as to what the two other girls were gossiping about.

"Well. There's talk the Jones Brothers are looking to expand to Europe. They want to buy out and merge with French Enterprises."

"Like… French as in France?"

"No silly! French as in the late Maurice French's shipping company. His daughter, Belle, is supposed to be coming for a visit next week I hear. It's all very hush-hush, under wraps for now. I don't think they've told anyone outside the elite four many of the details."

"Then how do you know, Ashley?"

"I might have some friends that run errands for some of the execs over in the tower. They hear things all the time."

"Well if you guys knew," Emma was still confused, "why didn't I?"

Both of the other women just looked at each other for a second before Mary Margaret stepped forward.

"You probably would have if you came out of your office and socialized a little more. We don't bite, you know. My gosh, you live over my garage!"

Emma leaned against the lockers and sighed.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just trying so hard right now… The holidays are always tough. I want to give Henry a good Christmas. But I'm also trying to save up. Not that I'm not grateful for all you've done for us… "

"Save up?" Ashley asked, her turn to be confused.

"Emma wants to buy a house of her own," Mary Margaret said so Emma didn't have to.

"Oh Emma, that would be wonderful." Ashley smiled.

"It's all I've ever wanted for me and Henry. And I'm so close."

"Well. Fingers crossed this merger goes well and we get something good out of it, then!"

"Yeah. Fingers crossed."

* * *

The day was filled with contracts and so much technical jargon that Killian's head spun. He wanted so badly to go home and pour himself a stiff drink. But, thanks to his old friend Dave, that wouldn't be an option for at least a few weeks. The drive home felt longer than usual that night. He wasn't exactly on the edge of his seat to see the transformation that was taking place. And with such a large crew, he was sure it would have to be near completion by now. He switched on the radio. News of a snow storm was about the only thing that grabbed his attention. And that was only a possibility for next week. He wouldn't be lucky enough for that to blow through and cancel any flights by this Friday.

Pulling up to his house, he did a double-take at the numbers on the mailbox to make sure he hadn't pulled into a neighbor's driveway by mistake. No, this was definitely his house. Just… different than he had ever seen it. Hundreds of white lights now framed the roof and windows and lined the driveway and front path. In the large front window stood the tree he had seen this morning, but now it was bursting with lights and shimmering glass ornaments. A set of large evergreen wreaths decorated with massive red and silver poinsettias and even more twinkling white lights hung on the glass of the front doors. His heart felt heavy at the sight. It didn't feel right. The show had already began before the lone audience member even arrived. He had David on the phone before he realized it.

"Killian? What's up? Everything okay?"

"David… I need you to come by the house, mate. I think. I think I'm supposed to be meeting the people posing as my family tonight and… I… " He couldn't go on. His chest felt tight.

"Say no more. I'm at dinner with someone though. Mind if I bring her along?"

"You're on a date?"

"Yeah. But… Well I've been wanting to introduce you anyway, okay?"

"Sure."

"We'll be out soon."

Killian sat in his car for much longer than he intended. He was sure Liam was there waiting for him, but facing whoever was with him was suddenly too real. He wasn't a very good actor. Playing something he wasn't didn't come naturally. There was no way he could pull this off realistically.

When he walked in, he knew he had made a mistake agreeing to this. His house was the same, but only in structure. Gold, white and red were somehow everywhere. All of his staging furniture was gone, replaced by a soft leather chair and matching couch in front of the fireplace that had never, in his recollection, been lit until that evening. Tall, heavy wooden bookshelves had been added, full of newly purchased books. Where his small pub set used to be, there was now a full dining table that could comfortably seat ten, fully set with centerpieces, candles and all. The tree looked like they had shipped it directly from a department store. It was picture-perfect, not a light or ornament out of place. Garland wrapped every inch of every banister railing. The mantle draped with garland, red glass ornaments, and white lights; gold wire Christmas trees standing tall at the edges and three white stockings trimmed with thick red and gold cord dangling down in front of the flames. His head was spinning, and his chest hurt. He wanted it all gone.

"Killian! There you are! Come on over...there are some people I want you to meet." Liam waved, stepping out from the kitchen and calling his younger sibling over. It was then that Killian noticed her. Standing next to his elder brother was a tall mannequin of a woman, a socialite trophy wife plucked straight off of Fifth Avenue. She looked as flawless as the decorations in his house, and just as out-of-place.

"I would like you to meet your temporary wife. Killian, this is Charlotte."

"Charlotte. It's a pleasure," he extended his hand which she took limply. Must be hard to muster much arm strength with such tiny limbs, he supposed.

"Nice to meet you Killian. I'm sure it'll be lovely working with you for the next few weeks."

"Ah and here is the little one. Brooklyn? Darling? This is Killian. But until after Christmas, just call him 'daddy'," Liam smiled and Killian squirmed in his skin.

The blonde girl seemed unimpressed at her new 'father'.

"Ah… hello," Killian bent to greet her, "It's nice to meet you, Brooklyn. I hope you and your mother will be comfortable here."

The woman and child exchanged bewildered looks before bursting into laughter that made him want to crawl into some hole. He had no idea what was suddenly so funny but he was sure he was the butt of this joke.

"Oh Liam! You should have mentioned how funny your younger brother is!" Charlotte chuckled.

"I apologize. I seem to be a bit confused," Killian admitted, shaking his head and standing upright again.

"No no. I'm sorry. I didn't think to even mention. Charlotte and Brooklyn are actors. There is no relation."

"I'm hoping this will get me into the new Barney's commercial," Brooklyn said in earnest.

"Of course… How silly of me. Will you give me a moment? I just… I need a bit of fresh air."

He excused himself as quickly as he could. Once outside, in the frozen air, he fought for deep breaths.

"Milah… I'm trying but I don't think I can do this, love," he let out quietly, the cold wind stinging at his now wet eyes.

"Killian?"

Never in his life had he been more grateful to hear David Nolan's voice. If he were feeling any less like himself he probably would have hugged the git.

"David. Thanks for coming," he started down the front steps to the curved driveway where David had parked his car and was going around to the passenger side door. He opened the car's door and helped a woman out. She smiled brightly when she took his hand and Killian had to stop at the sight of them together.

"Killian. I want you to meet someone special. This is Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary Margaret, this is my oldest friend, Killian Jones."

Again she smiled and he felt more hopeful just looking at her. Her dark brown hair framed her round, cherub face in a short pixie cut and her large brown eyes and bright smile seemed to shine like the stars. No wonder David looked at her the way he did.

"Mr. Jones," she gaped, shaking his hand, "It is such an honor to actually meet you in person."

He felt himself sincerely smile for the first time that day.

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure, Ms. Blanchard. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. It's freezing out here."

"David," he pulled the other man back a step, "how long have you and Mary Margaret here been seeing each other, exactly?"

"Seven months last week."

"Well then… why the hell did it slip your mind to mention her?"  
"Because… Because she works for the company, okay? And I didn't want anyone to know."

"You mean you didn't want Liam to know? Anyway, where does she work? I've never seen her before."

"That's not surprising seeing as you don't go to the old offices at the yard anymore. That's where she works. For now anyway."

"For now?"  
"Yeah. She used to be a teacher. Now she's thinking about going back to it. But until that happens… I just need your help keeping this whole 'she's a company employee' thing under wraps. Promise?"

"For you, mate? Obviously."

Liam and Killian's new fake family were introduced to Mary Margaret without blowing her cover to Liam. He was the one David was worried about anyway, always a stickler for the rules… Killian understood his best friend's dilemma. Finally, about an hour later, Liam and the two ladies departed.

"Wow. They did a great job decorating, didn't they? This was a big task to get done in one day," David marveled. He had never seen Killian's house looking so festive.

"Aye… There were plenty of people involved but… I mean… It's just… " Killian didn't know how to say the last part of that sentence and scratched behind his ear.

"It's too good," Mary Margaret said matter of factly, without thinking. Both men looked at her. David a bit alarmed at her candidness but Killian like she had pulled the words directly from his brain.

"Yes exactly," Killian said, hopping from his new chair to his feet, "it's too pristine. It's still too unlived in, just in a different way."

"There's no character. It's lacking a certain, I don't know, charm I think. I hate to be so nosey, but I think this is important… what is Ms. French like?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well. She's…She's warm. Kind. Well-read, and intelligent," Killian listed from memory of their previous web conferences.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

David pulled out his phone and found her contact information. He showed the picture of the blue eyed, auburn haired beauty to his girlfriend.

"That's her."

"Yeah, no. She's going to figure it out. Maybe before she even gets through the front door."

"Pardon?" Killian questioned.

"I've heard whispering of what's going on. The merger. That's what all this is about, isn't it? The 'wife' and 'child' they provided you with. The Christmas home makeover. I bet until this morning you didn't even have a tree of your own up, did you?"

"Dave, mate, how is she doing this?" Killian wondered in awe.

"Pretty perceptive, isn't she?" David beamed proudly.

"You're right, love. About all of it. We need this merger to happen… Family, tradition, the holidays… they all mean a great deal to Ms. French. Especially since her father passed away and left her to run his business. This is her first Christmas without him. So my brother saw a golden opportunity, dove right in and volunteered me and the family that I do not have to host her. Show her a wonderful, traditional Christmas and drive home the deal."

Mary Margaret's eyes flashed.

"I see. So… your company hired Charlotte and Brooklyn? You're paying them?"

"Yes, they're actors. Why?"

"How much are you paying them?"

"Apologies, but I don't see where this is going."

"You see, Killian, I want this merger to happen too if it helps this company and the employees - my friends. You and your brother have a lot of people down on our end of this company that depend on their jobs more than you know. And I just happen to have a very good friend who could really use that money you're going to be throwing away on Charlotte and Brooklyn if you go through with hiring them."

"Oh really? And who, exactly would that be, love?"

"My best friend, Emma Swan. She is a single mother and someone who's fought the odds for everything she has. Each and every day she works her ass off for your company to provide a life she never got to have for her son… And, I think she would be a much better fit for this, for you, than Ms. Park Avenue and the poster-perfect child star."

"I have to admit you may have a point. But, just to be completely clear with you, Ms. Blanchard, so there are no false pretenses here… this is a business deal. And when this is over, when those papers are signed, our arrangement will be complete. I'm not looking for a real family so if your friend comes into this scenario imagining some… I don't know, fairy-tale happy ending or whatnot, then I'm afraid she would be sorely disappointed."

"Believe me, knowing Emma like I do, the only way you'd get her to agree to this in the first place is by telling her it's a business deal. She's not exactly looking for her happily ever after either… "

"All right then. If you would, inform Miss Swan to meet me in my office first thing in the morning. I will be expecting her."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello to all of you who might be new or have been following me since my other fics! I have been wanting to write this for at least the last year if not longer. I have loved the movie Borrowed Hearts for so long, it just felt right to put my favorite OTP in this setting. This probably won't be a very long fic and will vary from time to time from the original source, but I hope you all love it just the same. Much love and see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Emma. Please. Think about this and don't be rash."

"No. No way. No way in hell will I do it," she insisted, waving her hands in front of her for emphasis.

"How much did he offer you?" Mary Margaret handed her a steaming cup of cocoa. She practically had to drag Emma across the yard into the main house that night after Henry was asleep. Now they sat in the living room floor in front of the vintage trunk Mary Margaret had fashioned into a coffee table, being warmed by the fireplace.

"I don't even want to say outloud. It doesn't feel real."

"Oh come on. I'm dying to know. How much?"

Emma took a careful sip of the rich hot chocolate and mumbled an answer. Maybe if she said it quietly it wouldn't be so bad.

"Sorry? You'll have to speak up."

"Fifty grand."

"Fifty… thousand dollars?"

"Or. At least. That's what he started with."

Mary Margaret didn't think he eyes could grow any larger but she was wrong.

"When I went to leave he doubled the offer..."

Hot tea nearly went spilling all over Mary Margaret's lap as the grip on her cup faltered in shock.

"For three weeks? For three weeks of living in his mansion and playing host to someone you'd never see again? Three weeks of a new wardrobe, fancy dinners and living a life most of the population could only dream of?"

"For three weeks of playing his wife! And Henry playing his son! Three weeks of playing house with my boss. I can't do that to Henry… Not after what we went through with Neal. It wouldn't be fair to flaunt something like that in front of him then yank it away right after Christmas is over."

"But Emma think about it. First, you didn't even talk to Henry about it. He's old enough to separate fact from fiction. Second, it's a business deal! It's a way for you to buy your own home! You know, that thing you've always dreamed about? Remember?"

It was here that Mary Margaret stopped short and bit her tongue. She would love nothing more than to give Emma a lecture on hope and possibility but knew tonight at least, it would fall on deaf ears.

"Yes of course I remember… I just… "

"Okay… Truthfully? I'm the reason he called you in. I met him last night at his house. David got a call… Killian was upset… So we went. He told me flat out he's not looking for romance. And that's why I thought you'd be perfect for it! You and Henry deserve that money. You deserve to be able to really start your lives instead of just idling any longer than you already have. You're getting a chance to do something great for yourself, Henry… and really the whole company."

"I'll think about it. But I need to get back."

"Emma."

"I'll think about it. I promise."

There wasn't anything to think about.

Her boots crunched through the days old snow that still lined the stone path leading back to the garage and she recalled that morning in Killian Jones office. She'd heard plenty about him since she started working for his company. The 'dashing scoundrel' younger brother. He was charming, had a fiery temper and a slight drinking problem, or so she had heard through the company rumor mill on those rare occasions she would overhear others in her office talking.

The first thing to catch her attention was that he was certainly handsome enough with his dark hair, light eyes and rouge style. So he most definitely looked the part of a millionaire playboy with a past that some women were drawn to. In fact, he might have had several girlfriends all at the same time; and as smooth as his voice and demeanor were, they might even know about each other! But… looks alone proved to be a faulty judge of character because he didn't _act_ like it. In fact, the longer they spoke and the deeper she stared into his lucid eyes, the less likely any of that first impression seemed. There was the sincerity, hidden from initial glance. And for that reason, for a moment, she actually believed him and considered helping. He was wounded somehow, she could tell that much, though how she wasn't sure. But that fractured perception of who this man in front of her truly was shook her in her core.

" _Ms. Swan," he had started, clear blue eyes focused intently on her and her alone, "I have a rather odd business proposition for you. We find ourselves hosting a potential, well, business partner. She is a woman of tradition and is expecting to spend a warm family-filled Christmas with me. However… as you might or might not know, I… do not have a family."_

" _Then why you? What about your brother? I hear he's married."_

" _Aye, he is. But he and his wife have a previous arrangement with her family this year. He will be out of the country as of next week until the first of the new year. So…,"_

" _So you're looking to 'rent' a family? Make it look like the real deal so you get the new 'business partner', right?"_

" _Precisely. My brother had lined his choices for my wife and child up, but I'm no longer certain his decision is for the best. We need someone real. Someone like you."_

" _Mr. Jones, with all due respect, you can't be serious. I do have a son but he's barely even ten years old. I can't just tell him to call some strange man he doesn't know 'dad' for a few weeks. That's crazy!"_

 _His posture failed as he slumped down into his chair a little and ran a hand over the stubble on his jaw line. He looked tired and there was a sadness in his eyes that seemed familiar._

" _It is crazy. I won't deny it… but it is the reality I'm facing. We would be willing to compensate you. Quite generously, I feel," he straighten his back again then slid pre-written number to her._

" _I-is this for real?"_

" _It is."_

" _Look. This is very tempting. But I have to go now. I'm sorry."_

" _Ms. Swan. If you're worried about emotional attachments, please don't. I'm not looking for anything out of this other than a business deal."_

" _I know. I… I believe you and I get that. Honestly, the money would be great and it's exactly what we need right now. But I don't think this would be right for Henry. He's still too young to separate personal from business. I might not be expecting anything other than this check from you, but I can't say the same for him."_

" _What if I doubled that offer?"_

 _She had made it to his door by the time he made the new offer and her hand froze on the door. With that much money at her disposal, her dreams could easily come true. She and Henry could finally have that house and maybe even enough left over for furniture to fill it with. After all these years of scrimping and saving and cutting corners to tuck any spare dollar away…_

 _Killian Jones appeared silently next to her. Impressive, she thought, for those fancy shoes he was wearing._

" _Emma was it? Just… Think about it. I'll give you twenty-four hours before I formally hire my brother's actors. I… I do hope to hear from you before then."_

Laying in her bed across the room from Henry, she twirled the business card with his mobile number scribbled on the back around absentmindedly in her fingers. No way she could do this. But even now she couldn't bring herself to tear the card up and throw it away. Twenty-four hours…

She looked around the small, dark, cramped room. Two twin beds, a dresser and a nightstand… That's all that would fit. Everything Henry owned packed tightly into that tiny dresser at the end of his bed while she lived out of a closet no bigger than one meant for linen storage. This 'apartment' wasn't made for anyone to live in long term. It was designed for putting up out of town company or a home office. Not a family of two. They had lived in worse conditions, but thankfully Henry had been too young to remember those. He couldn't recall living out of a car, extended stay hotel rooms or that first apartment… But she couldn't forget.

"Hey mom," his small whisper shook her loose from the tangled webs of her mind, "I've been thinking a lot today and I figured it out. I figured out what I'm going to ask Santa for."

"What's that, Henry?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm not going to ask Santa for anything. That way, you don't have to spend any money and we can just save up. Then… maybe that way… we can find a house before Christmas next year. And if that happens, then I'll ask for a real gift. Okay? Going one year without a present won't be so bad."

She couldn't find the words to answer him and was afraid if she tried, her voice would betray her and crumble.

"Good night, mom. Love you."

"Good night, Henry," she whispered, "I love you too."

'Twenty-four hours, huh?' she thought to herself, pulling the card close to her face again and taking her phone from under her pillow. If she was going to do this, she needed to do it now before she lost her nerve.

* * *

He wasn't asleep. Far from it. It was almost midnight when his mobile phone buzzed next to him. A text? No one ever texted him. He didn't really like it… David said it made him old fashioned but what the hell did he know.

'I'll do it. - E. Swan'

That's it? He guessed that was enough of an answer for him. But, going on her demeanor that morning, she was probably so blunt because she was still hesitant. He wondered what changed her mind, exactly. The money… maybe she had been holding out for him to raise the offer again.

No, he quickly recanted, that couldn't be right at all. From what he could tell, her son seemed to be her biggest motivator. Maybe she spoke to him about it and he convinced him.

'Good to hear, love. I'll have the paperwork prepared in the morning. Should we exchange vows? Make it official?'

'Maybe when we sign that paperwork.'

He thought of making a shot-gun wedding joke, but decided against it.

'Well then. Put on your white dress and come by tomorrow afternoon. Everything will be ready by then.'

'See you then.'

This was unexpected in every way. The most unexpected of all, though, was the cartwheels his stomach had done when she walked into his office that morning. Looking unsettled and a little put off at the sudden call for a meeting, this Emma Swan was a vision in plaid and denim. He was seldom rattled by beautiful women but there was something raw about her beauty. Something that drew him to her right off the bat. Something that hadn't been found at all with Charlotte. That was the only reason he had doubled his original offer, hoping she would accept. Seemed Mary Margaret had been right. He would have to thank her somehow.

After putting the book he had been only halfway reading back on the self, he walked across the hall from his study to his bedroom for the night. As he lay in bed trying to fall asleep, Killian found himself inexplicably looking forward to the next day.

* * *

'You can do this,' Emma assured herself as she walked into the tower's lobby for the second day in a row. Now that she knew she would be meeting with Mr. Jones she had taken a little more time than usual to get ready that morning. But she didn't wear a white dress, as he had so coyly suggested in his texts. She wasn't sure she even owned a white dress. Nervously, as the elevator glided up to the upper levels, her hands smoothed and pulled at the black floral sheer top under her red leather jacket. The slacks she wore that day were much less comfortable than her skinny jeans but best to go for a more formal look here at the tower.

"Miss Swan! Good to see you again. Killian is in his office and he's expecting you. Go on in," his secretary waved her towards the office. Tink was her name, according to the plate on the desk. She had big expressive green eyes, and blond hair that she wore up in a bun with bangs that fell below her brows to the tips of her false eyelashes. She seemed to favor the color green as Emma noticed she had been wearing a green outfit the day before as well as today. More intriguing, she must have at least some kind of past with the younger Jones brother to refer to him on a first name basis.

"Thank you, Tink."

Emma saw herself in with a small knock as she opened the door. He was sitting on the corner of his desk, studying a stack of paperwork in front of him. He looked up for a mere second and waved her over.

"Afternoon, Swan. I see you went with red over white for our 'wedding' day?" he teased with an easy smile.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly have time to go dress shopping. So… you have the papers I'm supposed to sign?"

He looked back up then pushed the call button on his phone. Tink's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, Mr. Jones?"

"Please send in David? I need him to witness these documents."

"Right away, Killian."

"As soon as Dave gets here, you can sign. Until then," he stood up and moved to the front of the desk, leaning his weight on it and motioning for her to come closer, "let's go over the finer details."

She went and stood near him so that he could show her the contract in his hand, trying to ignore how he smelled. His fading cologne was new to her senses. It wasn't musky or overwhelming like some men she would pass on the street, or the scumbags she used to round up. It was subtle… and fresh like the summer wind coming off the sea. Hard to describe and even harder to dismiss.

"So, as of the signing of this contract, you and your son will pose as my family. We will provide family photos, your new wardrobes, a new car and any other things you might need."

"Wait wait… But I have a car."

"You may bring it tonight and park it in my garage. But I will be providing you with a new one, more fitting to your new social status."

"Excuse you?"

"Miss Swan -"

"Please. Just Emma."

"Fine. Emma. I'm not trying to insult you or whatever vehicle you drive. I wasn't the one to draw up this contract and it's too late to make a new one. But ultimately I'm not asking you to give up your car, far from it. You will need it when our business is concluded. The car you receive is just a loaner."

"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry…,"

"No it's fine. Anyway if you leave, for whatever reason, the contract will be negated and you will not receive payment."

"Killian? You called for me?" David let himself in.

"Ah… yes. David, this is Emma Swan. She is here to sign the contract."

David extended his hand and Emma shook it firmly.

"It's really nice to meet you, Emma. You sure about this?"

"Yeah," she breathed, "I'm sure."

Killian and Emma signed the documents and David signed as a witness. It was done. And Emma almost felt relieved to have that part over and done with.

"Please pack the minimal amount for you and your son then come to my house tonight. We must be ready for Ms. French's arrival tomorrow."

"Couldn't we just come in the morning?"

"No… I want you and… Henry, right?"

"Yes. That's his name," she confirmed, a little impressed he had remembered.

"I want you and Henry to have time to become familiar with my home and your new accommodations. It would be suspicious if you didn't know your own home, no? I also… need some help with the decorations. I was told that they are a bit… too perfect," he grinned, looking over at David.

"Okay. Well in that case I guess we'll see you tonight."

"Wait, Emma, I need to take some pictures of you."

"What?"

"For the house. To make it look more like a family lives there. Mary Margaret's suggestion."

"Of course it was. Right. Family pictures. Where do you need me to stand?"

"Anywhere is fine we'll be cropping out the backgrounds anyway. I need you at a few angles and smile, of course."

He pulled a large digital camera from a bag. Looked expensive, but then again, of course it did.

She smiled and turned a few times so he could take several different shots.

"Okay, now for one or two with you and Killian."

"Huh?" Somehow she kept getting thrown off.

"Fake wedding pictures. You're gonna be blown away with what we can do with a computer," he gave her a big sideways grin that she couldn't help but smile again at the sight of despite the situation.

"I don't doubt it," she mused.

Killian Jones was in her space quite abruptly.

"Alright, think prom but more grown up!" David tried to encourage them.

"I didn't go to prom," Emma shrugged.

"Me neither." Killian threw in for good measure.

"Just stand together and pose," David huffed.

Killian suddenly seemed unsure of how to proceed so she took the lead and leaned her head into him where her head tucked ever so perfectly into the crook of his neck. His body was stiff at first but relaxed after a few seconds. He nuzzled his jaw into her hair with such a familiar affection her knee jerk reaction was to push him away and run. It was too much… but not quite enough all at the same time.

They looked at David and she smiled once for the camera, and then heard the snap again while her eyes were halfway closed as she looked down to Killian's chest inadvertently. His upper body was muscular and broad. Emma couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe, being a shipping company, he used to work aboard the ships himself.

"Perfect. Now, look up at each other. Last one."

Emma forced herself to take a deep breath and steady her hands. They pulled apart just enough to meet each other's eyes. He smiled at her. Rich and warm… then raised an eyebrow and she giggled a bit right as the camera snapped again.

"That's great! Thanks guys… these are going to be perfect. It's amazing…how good these are." David commented, looking through the pictures on the camera's screen, "You guys make a mighty good looking fake couple! Killian don't move and don't lose that smile. I need some individual shots of you. Oh and Emma? Do you have any pictures of Henry on you?"

"Yeah of course," she said, moving to her purse. There was his school picture buried in her wallet and a few other random snapshots. A picture of them at a beach a few years ago, posing on a park bench, Henry holding up a fish he caught fishing off the pier… Proof that life wasn't so bad.

"Here you go," she handed them over to David, "but I want those back. They're special to me."

"Of course. I'll have them back to you tonight when you get to Killian's."

She picked up her stuff, turned and was almost to the door when Killian spoke again.

"Thank you, Swan. For what you're doing. I know this isn't a simple task I've asked of you."

"I think I should be thanking you. Because of this job, I'll be in the perfect position to finally be able to start moving my life forward again."

"Aye. See you tonight."

* * *

"When we get home, pack a small bag," Emma started. Though she had run through a prepared statement all day, now that she was in the car with Henry it slipped away from her.

"Why? We going somewhere? I should tell my teacher if we are…," Henry mentioned, tapping his finger to his chin as he thought about the things that needed to be done if they were leaving on such short notice.

"No no, we're not _leaving_ leaving. Just. Well. I have been offered a business opportunity. And me and you are going to have to be actors for a few weeks."

"I don't get it."

She sighed before trying again.

"My boss has given me a special job to help out our company. And because I agreed to help him, he's going to be giving me a big special bonus."

"How big?"

"Well, remember how you were going to tell Santa you didn't want anything so we could save up? Scratch that. Pick out whatever you want plus I think we'll be able to start looking at houses next month."

"Wow! So a really big bonus?"

"Yeah. But to get it, we have to be really good actors. Think you can do that?"

"Sure! What are we acting?"

Ugh. This was the hardest part.

"We have to play Mr. Jones' family. I will be playing his wife and you'll be his son. You just have to remember to call him 'dad'. Think you can do that?"

"Hm… Is he nice?"

"I think so. I've only met him twice… but this would be helping him, us and probably the whole company."

"Then I'll do it. I want to help too," he nodded his head firmly and gave her a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Thanks, kid."

They got back to the apartment and went to work gathering up a small bag each. She reminded Henry that new clothes would be at the new house. So only take a few things. It had to look like they lived there.

Emma bagged up her makeup and a few changes of clothes. Henry only brought some clothes and some of his favorite books. They each grabbed their toothbrush and decided that was enough. She felt herself growing doubtful yet again. Not that she couldn't fake being his wife. That would be easy enough. But that it could look authentic enough. The whole thing.

"Hey mom?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I will be. How about you? Are you really sure about this, Henry?" she set her stuff down and knelt in front of him and held his hands, "You don't have to do this just for me. Say the word and I'll call it off."

"I'm not just doing it for you. I'm doing it for everyone!"

"And you're sure you're okay with calling him 'dad' for a few weeks?"

"Mom. I can do this! Maybe better than you," he raised a challenging eyebrow. She knew he was playing her like a fiddle but she just couldn't back down.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?"

"Heck yeah. I'll bet my baseball mit for your ship in a bottle!"

"Deal," she reached out her hand and he shook it.

"Now," Emma stood back up and grabbed her stuff, feeling much more steadfast, "let's get going!"

"Yeah! I bet he lives in a mansion! This is gonna be awesome!" Henry declared, grabbing his backpack and duffle bag and running for the door.

Emma switched off all the lights, unplugged all the electronics and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Killian didn't hear them arrive until the doorbell rang. He had been in his chair thinking. Wishing upon unseen stars for a drink or some sort of peace. With any hope, Emma and her son would be much better actors than he knew he was. For some reason… he had felt at ease around her. She wasn't warm and inviting, he could have seen her walls from a mile away. But he knew those walls somehow. They were the same bricks and mortar as his own. They were familiar to him yet still a challenge. And oh how he loved a challenge. Why he found himself wanting to see her for who she was behind those stone fences was still unknown. Curiosity maybe.

Nodding to himself, he went for the door and ushered them in from the cold. She was buried in her red leather jacket and a beanie, her nose red just from being out in the frigid wind for a few moments. The lad was in a long wool coat with a striped scarf pulled up over his nose.

Once they were in and had set down their small amount of luggage, she pulled her son over.

"Killian, I'd like for you to meet my son. This is Henry."

Henry loosened the scarf from his face and let it hang freely around his neck. It was funny seeing him in person. With his dark brown hair and the shape of his face, this boy probably could pass for his own to the untrained eye. Killian smiled at him and extended his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Killian Jones. Thank you so much for doing this favor for me."

"Nice to meet you too. Dad."

He wasn't expecting that to sock him in the chest the way it did and he felt his smile falter just for a second.

"David and Mary Margaret should be coming round in a few moments. Emma? If you would like to take your car around to the back, I'll open one of the empty garages for you to park in."

"Yeah sure. Be right back, Henry."

She rebundled herself and grabbed her keys.

"Follow me, Henry. I'll show you around a bit while we open that door for your mother."

"How many garages do you have?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Five."

"Woah. Why so many?"

"Well, that's just what the house came with. I keep one empty for storage… One for my car, two for my collector cars… "

"That still leaves one. What's in the other garage."

"I suppose that one's empty too…" he said, unable to completely cover the sadness in his voice, "until your mother parks her car, that is."

He recovered and bounced back with a small grin.

"You came in through the main living room and dining room. This is the kitchen," Killian led him around, stopping at a control board near the back door.

"This is where I can open the garages from inside," he mentioned as he opened the box and pushed the fifth button, "I can also open the back gates and front gates."

"Cool." Henry breathed.

They looped back around through a game room that had been filled with a billiard table, foosball table, a dartboard, leather couches, sports memorabilia hung on the walls and a bar in front of glass shelves with no bottles to be found and back to the front entry way as Emma had made her way in from the garage.

"All set," she said, showing herself around from the back door.

"Before David arrives, let me show you both where you'll be staying."

They grabbed their belongings and followed him up the stairs. First, he took them to Henry's room. Both the lad and his mother stared in awe at the sight.

"Are you serious?!" Henry practically shouted. Regina had taken one of the spare rooms and turned it into something amazing. A queen sized bed with a fluffed blue and green plaid comforter and soft flannel sheets, a flatscreen tv complete with an XBox and movie library, two gaming chairs with headphones in them as if Henry had just been playing this morning, a desk and hutch filled with books and a big empty space for doing homework, a solid dark wood dresser that matched both the bed frame and desk, a closet full of clothes and shoes…

"This is almost as big as our whole apartment!" He exclaimed after throwing his bags down and running around to look at everything.

"Do you see this, mom?! Isn't it amazing?!"

"I… yes. It's totally amazing!" She smiled at him. It was perfect and everything she'd dreamed for him.

"Emma? If you'll follow me…,"

"Henry, go ahead and unpack your bag and settle in. I'll be back in a minute."

"We'll be right down the hall," Killian assured.

A little farther down past Henry's room was a study in the loft and across from that, the master bedroom.

"This is my room," he gestured to the double door, "But for the next few weeks, it will be yours. Made to look like 'ours' of course."

"Are you sure? I don't want to kick you out of your own room. I can sleep in a guest room."

"I insist. Please."

"Okay… I guess," Emma sighed.

He gave a small nod and pushed open the doors. If Henry's room had been what she always dreamed of for him, this was absolutely what she would have dreamed for herself. The lights were dimmed just so, a giant bed with a cream comforter decorated with white and gold throw pillows was to her left. Across was a beautiful white dresser made of distressed wood and matching mirror with a long linen runner down the length of it and two tall crystal lamps at each end. Artwork hung on the walls and near the end of the room was a sitting area in front of a large window, the heavy drape pulled off to the side, and a door leading out to a balcony where there was an iron bistro set. Everything about the room was soft, neutral and warm. Killian led her around to the ensuite bathroom which was almost as large as the bedroom and the attached walk in closet. The closet was a room onto itself lined with built in shelves, pull out drawers and plenty of hanging racks. On one side of the closet hung his wardrobe and on the other hung a completely new one for her. She ran her fingers over the dresses and blouses. Opened all the drawers to find everything she could possibly need and then some. In the top drawer on her side was nothing but jewelry. Beautiful, expensive looking jewelry she had only ever seen in department stores and Tiffany window displays.

"Are these…"

"Rented. But yes, while you are here, please feel free to wear any of it so long as you are careful not to lose it."

Looking back to him over her shoulder, her bright green eyes pierced his soul, or so it felt. She turned to face him. Cocking her head, she slit those eyes at him in question.

"How much of this stuff was here before you found out about this business guest's visit?"

"Almost none of it. This house was nearly empty."

"Did you just move in?"

"No. I've been here for years."

"Then why?"

"Maybe I like it better that way. I'm not what you would call the sentimental type."

"Yeah… Me neither."

Her face relaxed a little and he found himself unable to look away. But she didn't break their eye contact either.

"Mom?"

The moment was forgotten as quickly as it occurred.

"In here, Henry!" She called back.

"So where will you be sleeping then?"

"In the room next to this one, if you care to join me," he raised an eyebrow suggestively and curled the side of his mouth into a wicked grin. She chuckled and he was relieved.

"This room is huge too! This house is so cool!" Henry said, looking all around as he came into the closet as well.

Killian's phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it.

"Yes? Good we'll be right down."

He hung up and told them David had arrived.

"I'm just going to move my bag into the closet and then I'll be down," Emma assured. Henry followed Killian out of the room.

"I come baring gifts!" David announced, holding up a box as Killian and Henry descended the stairs.

"First, I'd like you to formally meet Henry," Killian said, putting a hand onto the boy's shoulder proudly.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you, Henry. I'm David Nolan."

"Hey," Henry greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hi Henry!" Mary Margaret called as she came in the door and saw him standing there. She too was holding a box.

"Mary Margaret!"

He hugged her tight.

"Emma! Good to see you again!" David noticed her coming down the stairs.

"You too, David. Hey Mary Margaret!"

They waved to each other and David brought his box into the living room. Setting it on the chair, he wasted no time pulling out the contents one by one. Emma stared in wonder. Even Killian felt impressed that they had been able to make so many photos from just a few candid shots taken in his office earlier that same afternoon. She looked at them all, an odd expression he couldn't place on her face while they stared down at the fictional framed memories. One by one she went through them and saw traces of the pictures from that morning. She and Killian sitting on the back of a boat, eyes hidden by sunglasses, her giggling at his expression. Henry and Killian on the docks, proudly holding up fish they had caught. A bigger, better quality school picture. A picture of Henry, digitally aged down back to a toddler, smiling up at the camera. A wedding picture… standing on a beach at sunset with her in a lacy white gown, flowers sewn into her braided hair; it was the moment from that morning when she had looked with heavy lids down at his chest and he had cozied his jaw in her hair. They looked so serene and in love in that picture. It was a beautiful life they didn't have.

While they looked at the pictures that would be placed in various spots around the house, David had brought in an even larger picture on a canvas. It was a professional looking family photo that he positioned over the fireplace.

"Mary Margaret absolutely insisted on this one." David said, making sure it was completely centered.

"I can see why," Killian found himself saying. Seemed everyone that could afford it had one - his brother included. The shot looked like it had been taken at a park in autumn. He was in a simple black buttoned down shirt with the first button undone under a leather jacket, Emma sat next to him in a white blouse and red trench coat and Henry sitting next to her in a dark blue buttoned shirt.

The only thing left in the large packing box was a smaller, black box. Killian hesitated for a moment before taking it out. It was heavy in his hand, but one look at Emma and it seemed to lighten.

"Here, love," he said to her, opening the box and emptying three rings into his hand, "these are for you. If you'll have them."

She took the diamond solitare ring and matching platinum band and studied it carefully before sliding them on the appropriate finger. He spun his own platinum ring around in his palm then put it on.

"So. Until the twenty sixth do us part, eh?" She smiled at him.

"Aye, love. Until the twenty sixth," he agreed, not as eager for that date to come as he had been even a day ago.

"Let's get to toning this place down!" Mary Margaret slapped her hands together then picking her box up again.

"Yeah! Let's start with the tree." Henry pointed out, leading the way.

Everyone followed except for Killian who paused to take one more glance at the family portrait, then a look to the tree where they had all gathered, rearranging ornaments and adding ones that Mary Margaret unpacked. It didn't seem like this would be such a tough acting job after all.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks everyone who is reading and reviewing! I'm going to really try to get this done by Christmas. However, It might stretch to New Years depending on how busy the next ten or so days go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke with a start. For a split second, her brain had a minor freak out over the fact that she wasn't in her own bed. Then recollections seeped in along with the abundant sunshine pouring through the window. Right. She wasn't at home, she was in her boss' bed pretending to be his wife. What had her life become?

It was so warm and soft in this bed though… so much better than that worn down little twin mattress she had grown used to over the years. The fresh, clean sheets hugged her just so it made leaving a terrible task. It was already past eight though. This was the latest she had slept in a long time.

'Wait,' she suddenly thought to herself, 'Past eight?!'

The covers were thrown off as she raced to retrieve her shoes from the closet. And, still in her pajamas, she practically tumbled down the stairs while trying to put her coat on.

"Henry?! Henry! We gotta go! School!" She shouted into the rooms downstairs, hoping he was ready and waiting for her. Why hadn't he woke her up?

"Morning, love," Killian emerged from the kitchen and greeted her with two cups of coffee, "Why the shouting? Didn't you sleep well?"

"Too well! I'm late, where's Henry? I have to get him to school."

"Ah that. Worry not. I already dropped the lad off at school half an hour ago."

"You what?" She was sure she looked like a crazy person with her trench coat pulled roughly over the white and pink striped pajamas and snow boots.

"Henry and I both found ourselves awake earlier than usual this morning. Therefore, I prepared him breakfast and drove him to his school so you might get your rest. I hope that was acceptable?"

"I- Thank you. I'm so sorry I overslept. I should have taken him."

"You're welcome, but don't apologize. I enjoyed it. Besides, I've been told that's what fathers do, right?" he flashed a toothy grin while graciously extending one of the cups to her. She took it, thankful for more than just the hot coffee.

"Yes. I guess they do," she smiled back.

Emma followed him back to the kitchen and sat at the table across from him.

"So what time does our guest get in today?"

"Ms. French is scheduled to arrive here by two thirty."

"I assume your company is sending a car for her at the airport?"

"You assume correctly."

"Killian?!" A loud voice boomed from the front of the house. Emma jerked her head up in surprise.

"Expecting someone?" She asked.

"You could put it that way… That will be my brother. In here, Liam!"

The elder Jones brother in the flesh. The righteous, steadfast, business-minded one. She had realized she would be meeting him too, soon enough… just not looking like this. As a last minute thought, her hands tried to smooth her messy hair right as he made his entrance.

"Killian what is the meaning of th-" He came stomping into the kitchen, obviously not expecting to see the blonde woman in her pajamas and trench coat sitting at the table with his younger brother.

"Good morning, Liam. You haven't been introduced yet. This is Emma Swan. Would you care for a cup of coffee? Just made it not long ago."

"Miss Swan…," he stepped closer and she stood up to shake his hand, very aware of the hot mess she looked right now, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting my brother to have company this morning. Or any morning, for that matter. Killian… where is Charlotte and Brooklyn?"

"Their services were not requested after all. Emma here and her son Henry have been hired instead. She signed the contract yesterday. Did I not mention that?"

"No… no you did not," his lips disappeared into a thin line, "May I please speak to you alone? Outside?"

Killian took a long, deliberate sip of his coffee before answering.

"Of course. Emma, this will just be a moment," he winked at her. She felt the heavy stare of Liam Jones boring into the side of her skull.

"Sure," she nodded, sitting back down.

Well, this was awkward.

She watched them through the window's glass, wondering what they were saying. Neither was gesturing with their hands and faces remained stoic, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a cut throat exchange of words going on in spite of those calm outer appearances. Emma continued to sip her coffee, wishing she could just poof herself upstairs into a fresh set of clothes instead of being in the middle of this looking like the tragic 'before' pictures in a makeover special. It felt like an odd thing anyway just sitting and having a leisurely cup of coffee. If she wasn't working, it would be something else that pulled her away. But thanks to this arrangement, she was on leave at work until the new year. Her duties were being fulfilled by a temp while she was away due to a family emergency. It was an easy lie to weave since no one but Mary Margaret knew she didn't have any family other than Henry.

* * *

"It's a terrible thing, being blindsided by something you weren't expecting. Isn't it, Liam?" Killian asked in a cocky tone once they stepped out of the back door into the cold grey morning.

"Is that what this is about? Getting back at me?"

"No no no. That's just an… added benefit."

"Why, after I went through the trouble of finding actors for you, would you hire someone else?"

"There was no spark with the other two. You have eyes, you could see that much. It was uncomfortable at best with them. But with Emma… things are more natural. Miss French is much more likely to believe us as things are now."

"Spark? Dammit Killian this isn't a matchmaking service. They were professionals. What do you even know about this woman? What is she after? Did you even run a background check?"

"I know enough to get the job done. She and her boy need this more than little miss Barney's ad anyway…," Killian took another long sip from his mug and did a quick sideways glance in the window. Emma sat staring down at her drink looking as if she were attempting to make herself disappear.

"You'll be leaving soon anyway, Liam. This is my task to see through. You can't do it for me," the younger Jones brother spoke in quiet, reserved tones.

"That's true. This is yours to do. So I'm going to trust that you won't be blinded by emotion and do what's right for your family and your company."

"I can handle this."

"Don't let me down, little brother," Liam said firmly and Killian felt two inches tall.

He let that 'little brother' comment slide just this once as they went back into the house. Emma was perched on her seat and sprung up.

"I'm sorry we had to meet with me looking like… well like this, Liam. If you'll excuse me, I need to go get dressed."

"It was lovely meeting you, Emma. I do look forward to next time."

"He'll be better behaved then," Killian quipped.

"Indeed." Liam agreed, smiling a little at his brother.

She let out a small sigh of relief that the mood had lifted.

When she had gone, Liam clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"Well, I'm off. We are all to eat dinner tonight with Miss French, so we will meet you all at the restaurant. Seven thirty sharp is our reservation. Make sure Emma and Henry are dressed appropriately."

"See you then, Liam."

He didn't walk his brother out. Instead wandering slowly towards the refrigerator where Mary Margaret had hung the picture of he and Henry at the docks from a magnet. His mouth twitched into a hint of a smile alone there in the kitchen with only his thoughts. It had been pleasant taking Henry to school that morning and having someone to make breakfast for again. At first the boy had seemed put off that there were no Poptarts to be had in the pantry. But after Killian had fixed the eggs and toast, he changed his tune. Unfortunately, his joke about boiled mackerel to prevent scurvy fell flat though. Kids didn't get sea faring jokes anymore, apparently. Anyway, Killian knew he would blow those Poptarts out of the water the next morning when he prepared his signature cinnamon rolls. The ride to the school had been enjoyable as well. Henry pointed out things to him as they drew closer to the destination. Henry had told him about how he always went to a diner called 'Granny's' to wait for his mother to pick him up after she got off of work - which could sometimes be later than others. But it was okay because he had grown up being babysat by the owner, Granny herself, and she took good care of him. They talked about his favorite and least favorite subjects, teachers and school lunches… It was easy. Natural. And Killian found himself thankful for that time learning about Henry. He was a nice kid.

* * *

When Emma stepped out of the shower her feet were treated to heated floor tiles she hadn't even been aware of until then. That was certainly a luxury she hadn't experienced before. She towel dried her hair and stepped into the closet. Where to even start? She never had such a variety to chose from and all the options were a bit overwhelming. After settling on a long, soft blue and cream striped sweater and a pair of thick black leggings she bent down and looked at all of the shoes. So many shoes! A tall pair of black leather riding boots caught her attention and she pulled them on.

"Feel better?" Killian asked when he saw her coming back downstairs.

"Much. Thanks."

"Well you look much more comfortable. However we have a business dinner tonight in the city. So we'll all, unfortunately, have to dress a little nicer than usual."

"Is Henry allowed to come? I would hate to leave him out…"

"Of course, love. He's family after all," he teased.

"I guess it wouldn't be very nice to leave your son out."

Killian settled into his chair and looked up at her. She tried to read his expression and failed.

"So, Emma, tell me about yourself. We have some time before our company arrives, and it dawns on me I know next to nothing about the woman I'm now calling my wife."

She made a face and crossed her arms.

"Yeah okay… I just don't… There's not much to tell."

"Hm. I find that hard to believe."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you want the truth… Going all the way back, I grew up in foster care. Someone found me on the side of a road when I was a one day old, abandoned in the wilderness with nothing but a blanket. Not sure if they wanted the wolves to find me or people, honestly. Fast forward through a lifetime of being ignored, unwanted and looked over… I got out of the system, but only because I aged out. I never was adopted. I did come close this one time, but the lady turned out to be crazy. She actually tried to push me in front of a car. The rest is, well, not much of anything. I had Henry when I was young and made some not great decisions… I almost gave him up for adoption when he was born but I changed my mind at the last minute. I was so young and went through a bunch of different jobs trying to support us… and… now I work for you. That's all there really is to tell."

No need to get any more detailed than that, she told herself.

"… I'm sorry. I didn't. I knew you had your trust issues, but," he started but she cut him off.

"How did you know about my trust issues?"

"Well, love, no offense meant here but… you're a bit of an open book in that respect. To me at least. You see… I know what abandonment looks like a little too well. It wasn't hard to see in your eyes."

"What do you mean? Besides, you have the big picture for me… what about you?"

"To start at the beginning as you did… My mother died when I was very young. I was only an infant and my brother a young lad of seven. When I was about eight and Liam was fifteen, my father turned Liam and I over to a man he owed a great debt to. We were to work for the man on his ship to pay off our father's debts. It was all very illegal but times were different back then. Liam raised me and he took care of me; even when I didn't deserve it - and God knows there were times I didn't deserve it. Right from the beginning he could have left; he was old enough to try and make it on the streets, but he never did. I'll never be as good a man as he was. As he is… Anyway, after the debt was repaid, Liam got himself then me through school. We worked at the docks and started up this company somehow. He's never given up on me despite the darkness that crept into my life from time to time."

"Seems we've both lived the good life, huh?" she said, one corner of her mouth almost resembling a smile even though her words were coated in sadness. He ducked his head down in a small grin of his own.

Leaning back, finally breathing again, Emma looked around the room.

"So why no decorations before all this? No holiday spirit, Mister Scrooge?"

"I see Ms. Mary Margaret told you about that?"

"She might have mentioned it."

"I'm not a big fan of the whole… Christmas thing. No."

She nodded, her eyes shifting to the floor.

"I get it. If it weren't for Henry… I don't think I would be either. So why don't you like it?"

"Too many bad memories associated."

"Hm… Who was she?"

"Pardon?"

"Usually, in my experience, when a man says there are bad memories it's from a relationship. So… who was she? Someone special? Someone you loved?"

"Aye. I did love her… Very much. And what about you? Henry obviously has a father. So you must have been in love at least at some point."

"No… No I've never been in love," she told him firmly, "and Henry's father is not in the picture. It's just the two of us. It's always been the two of us."

He gave her a funny look and she could tell he didn't believe her. But he also didn't push it.

"Well. You've done a fine job with him."

"Thanks."

"Our guest of honor will be arriving soon. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm going to take one last look around the house just to know for sure where everything is."

"Take your time, love."

* * *

Just as expected, right before two forty-five, a company car pulled into the circular front drive and honked the horn. Killian hopped down the steps, the sound of the horn breaking his concentration from where he had sat reviewing the latest data from the company's financial office. It was the best way to remind himself how important this acting job would be. As he reached the bottom of the steps he saw the golden crown of her head. Emma had been sitting there on the bottom few steps for a while now. He wondered what she was pondering on for so long. Maybe she was just making sure she remembered everything. The stuff in the house was so new even to him, he found himself doing that from time to time over the course of the day as well.

"Looks like it's time," he said, drawing her attention.

"Here goes nothing," she nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and opened the front door.

Belle French was not a large woman in stature so there was something almost comical about the amount of luggage being unloaded from the vehicle.

"Careful with that one. Those books are old!" she cautioned, urging the driver to use utmost gentleness with one bag in particular.

"Miss French! Welcome, how was your flight?" Killian greeted.

"Oh! Mister Jones, just call me Belle, please. The flight went as well as expected, thank you!"

"Well if I'm to call you Belle then please extend me the same courtesy. Killian will do just fine while you're staying here in my - our home."

"Thank you, Killian. And oh! This must be your wife!" Her blue eyes lit up when she caught sight of Emma at his side.

"Of course, how terribly rude of me. Belle, this is my wife, Emma. Emma, this is Miss Belle French."

Emma held out her hand but Belle hugged her tightly instead.

"It's so nice to meet you! Thank you for this lovely invitation. I… wasn't sure what my holiday would be like now that father is gone…"

"Well we're happy to have you here with us."

"And your son? Is he here as well?"

"I'm actually about to leave to pick Henry up now," Emma took a quick look at the shiny new watch on her wrist.

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

"Let me help get these bags in," Killian offered his assistance to the overwhelmed driver, "so I can fix you some tea and you can warm yourself up."

"I'm sorry for bringing so much. It makes it look like I'm moving!"

"Nonsense. Now, come along."

The luggage was brought in and the two men moved it, piece by piece, upstairs to the awaiting guest room. While they worked, Emma excused herself to go pick up Henry and Belle looked around the first floor taking in all of her new surroundings.

"There now… all of your belongings are safely in your room. Feel free to hang things, make use of the drawers… Whatever you need to do to feel at home. I can brew that tea, if you'd like?"

"Yes that would be lovely, thank you."

She followed behind him into the kitchen.

"You and your family have a beautiful home, Killian. You must be very proud."

"Oh yes. Of course."

"Have you lived here long?"

"We've lived here for several years now. Ever since the company really took off and Liam and I finally had the money to afford places like this."

"But before?"

"Before… well. It wasn't a mansion. That's for certain."

And that, at least, was no lie.

He could picture it, as he often did, in the back of his mind. The small, industrial looking studio apartment tucked away in the Bronx… The smells of the humble, homemade dinners that greeted him after a long day at the docks, the sounds of the city streets as they lay in bed at night, the soft look in her eyes in the glow of the candles…

He brought over a tray with two cups and saucers, cream and sugar.

"Thank you, this is exactly what I needed after such a long day. I understand about the roofs over our heads… My mother and father never had much when I was young. You see, my father didn't wish to follow in his father's field of work - this shipping business. My Papa was a brilliant man and scientist. He was convinced he'd invent something grande one day and make a name for himself outside of his father's shadow. And he probably would have! But… then Grandfather passed away very unexpectedly. There were no other family members to take over his work. So my father left his dreams behind and did what he had to do. It's true that we moved into a stately manor and had everything we wanted and then some! But at what cost? My poor papa's dreams…"

"And what of your dreams, love?"

"Hm?"

"Come now… was it your childhood dream to do this? To do as your father and his father did just because you were expected to?"

"No. I wanted more. To be a hero in some right like a politician, an activist… something that made the lives of others better. But here I am… doing just as my father did."

"Aye. Well, I can understand better than you could imagine."

They sipped their tea in silence until the back door gusted open and Henry came running in along with the cold breeze. He spotted Belle as soon as he walked in and made sure to make a big show of getting home from school.

"Hey dad!" he called merrily and wrapped his arms firmly around Killian's middle. Killian made a face of surprise and delight before his hand came to rest in the boy's messy brown hair.

"Oh! Hey there, Henry. I'd like you to meet our guest I've told you about. This is Miss French."

"Hi Miss French. I'm Henry Jones. It's really nice to meet you," he held out his hand to the woman.

"Well then! It is really nice to meet you too, Henry. And you can just call me Belle if you don't mind."

"How was your day, lad?"

"Felt like it lasted forever… only one more week though!"

"One more week until…," Killian was unsure.

"Until winter break, silly." Emma laughed easily as she entered the house just in time.

"That's right. Sorry, loves. You know I have trouble remembering the school calendar during busy times like today," he scratched behind his ear sheepishly.

Emma's cheeks flushed the slightest bit at the mention of Killian referring to Henry and herself as his 'loves' and this made Killian's smile only widen.

"We forgive you," she cocked her head.

"If you don't mind, I'm a bit jetlagged and I know we are supposed to have a big dinner tonight. So I'm going to go lay down for a bit of a rest before I have to freshen up. It was so nice to finally meet you, Henry and Emma. I'll see you all again in a few hours."

Belle sat her cup down gently and gave them a little nod as she went upstairs.

"You guys are naturals," Henry smiled, pulling a soda from the fridge and walking to the pantry for a snack.

"I have to say, Emma. I think we are going to make quite the team."

"Do I have to dress up tonight?" Henry asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, our best will be required."

"Even a tie?!" the boy groaned, annoyed.

"I'll help you, lad. We'll get through this together."

* * *

A few hours later Emma stood in front of the closet's floor length mirror. She hardly recognized herself. The long silky red dress was nothing like she'd ever worn before and the jewels that adorned her twinkled brilliantly in the overhead light. It was amazing and she felt for the first time in her life… like a princess.

"Hey mom, Killian helped pick out this tie, what do you think?" Henry asked as he walked through the bedroom into the closet.

"You look so handsome," she told him, taking him in in his black suit, white tie and dark red tie. Her hand adjusted the knot at his neck.

"Mom… you look beautiful!" he gasped a delayed response, too star struck to say anything until she touched the tie.

"Thanks, kid."

"I second that," said a deeper voice, "you look radiant."

When she looked up she caught sight of him. He stood in the entry of the closet in his perfectly tailored suit, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. One of her feet left the floor subconsciously at the very sight of him and a flutter echoed through her chest and stomach. Her jaw slacked but she closed it again, deciding not to reply to his complement instead. Who knew he would clean up so nice?

"Thank you. But doesn't anyone in this 'family' knock? Or is the closet the new hangout?" She nudged Henry's shoulder but never broke eye contact with Killian who was grinning at her slyly with his eyes from under heavy lids. A rush swept over her leaving goosebumps in its wake… she hadn't had that feeling for a while. It would have been nice if it didn't terrify her.

"Before we leave, there are some facts you should know. Emma you've met my older brother Liam. Tonight you'll meet his wife, Elsa. They met when he was on a trip to Norway, where she's from. They married five years ago and have a three year old daughter, Ella. Ella will not be joining us tonight, but this is a picture of her," the obviously proud uncle pulled out his phone and brought up an image of himself holding a tiny little girl with curly brown locks and light blue eyes. Emma's heart melted a little when she thought of him interacting with that sweet toddler.

"They are to leave next week to spend the holiday with her sister Anna, brother-in-law Kristoff and their twins Eilam and Elise. I think that about covers the bases so, if we're all ready, let's get going," Killian beckoned them from out of the room, leading the way.

"Did you see the way he looked at you," Henry teased under his breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma assured her son. Denial was a good friend of hers and she often stuck close to it. Now was no exception and the last thing she needed was to dwell on those bedroom eyes he probably didn't even mean to flash at her.

Downstairs, near the door, Ms. French was waiting. Her auburn hair swept into a half updo and her golden colored greek style gown practically glowed.

"Everyone ready?" she asked of them as the three descended the staircase.

"Yes, let's bundle up and I'll pull the car around," Killian told them. He stopped at the coat closet and pulled his own long black jacket on first, then held out Emma's so she just had to slide her arms in. From behind her, he fixed the back of her collar and nuzzled her neck for show. Once he disappeared to the back of the house, Belle stepped close to Emma.

"Killian seems like he's still so in love with you even after all these years."

"Yes… it's almost like it's brand new."

* * *

At dinner, there was a full table in a private dining room reserved just for their party. Killian ordered himself a rum and all the other grown-ups enjoyed as much wine as they wanted. Henry helped himself to as much Coca-Cola as he could get away with under the watchful eye of his mother.

They talked of Liam and Elsa's upcoming trip and updates of her family over seas. Elsa's eyes watered a bit just at the mention of them.

"Oh, are you alright?" Belle asked, handing her a napkin.

"Fine! I'm fine… I just miss them so much. I love Liam and our life here but I get so homesick sometimes."

"I'm sorry I've kept you from them for so long, darling," Liam kissed the side of her head affectionately, "we won't let such a long time pass again."

Pretending to be a fully integrated part of the family came with ease for Emma. She was certainly good at this acting bit, Killian couldn't help but notice. And as the evening waned and the edges of his vision softened slightly out of focus, he also couldn't take his eyes off her. He had promised himself he wouldn't get anywhere passed tipsy so that he could keep his facts straight, but tipsy was just enough to admit to himself that she was truly something special and interacting with her stirred feelings he thought gone forever.

"So," Belle started once the main course was digesting in all their bellies, "I haven't heard the story of how you two met!"

She looked at Killian, then Emma wondering who would tell the tale.

"Oh… It's not as glamorous as you'd probably think…," Emma sputtered.

"I do love a good story. Please?" She pled.

"Yes," Liam dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin, "please do tell."

The amusement in his elder brother's eyes could have choked Killian.

"You tell it so much better, Killian." Emma turned to him, putting him on the spot. He froze.

"Er, well…"

"They met in college." Henry butted in, eager to tell the story he had concocted at some point during the last twenty four hours.

"Oh university sweethearts - I love it!" Belle flashed a big grin and nodded her head for him to continue.

"Back when they both lived in Boston. Mom was a criminal justice major and dad was in business school. They met late one night at the laundromat and had a big fight over a washing machine. I think they kind of hated each other for a while," Henry laughed and so did the adults, "Well, maybe mom just hated him. I think dad was hooked pretty quick… He decided to try and show he he wasn't so bad and they eventually fell in love. Dad and Uncle Liam started up the shipping business and mom became a bail bondsperson. They got married and here we all are!"

"How wonderful!"

"Thanks, Henry," Emma told him warmly, "for telling the story so well."

"Yes, good job, lad," Liam said, though his approving smile was more focused on his brother.

"Welcome."

* * *

Emma tucked Henry into his new bed later that night.

"Hey… thanks again for stepping up tonight."

"I had fun!"

"Me too. How'd you think up that story?"

"I just kinda put your lives together and it seemed like a situation you guys might have actually gotten into, you know? Like something from a movie."

"Yeah. Maybe it could have gone that way. Night kid. Love you."

"Love you too, mom. Oh and mom?"

"Hm?"

"I can't decide where to put that ship in a bottle of yours. Any ideas?"

"I think it looks nice right where it is. In my room next to your glove. Don't get too full of yourself. We aren't done yet."

She walked back to the master bedroom and noticed Belle sitting in Killian's study across the hall.

"Belle? You okay?"

She had a large book propped open atop her lap and looked up at the sound of her name.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine, thank you. Only… I shouldn't have taken that nap earlier," she sighed, "because now I'm not tired at all. I hope it won't bother you and Killian if I sit here and read? It's a lovely nook and he has so many interesting books here."

"No no… of course not. I'm just… going to find him now. This house is so big. It's so easy to lose track of each other," she laughed nervously.

Downstairs, in the new rec room, Killian was sitting in a chair and watching the television trying to drown out his thoughts.

"We've got a problem," Emma whispered to him, checking over her shoulder.

"What's that, love?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and clicked off the TV.

"It's Belle. She took that long nap earlier and now her internal clock is all screwed up and she's not tired. She's sitting across from the master bedroom reading - who knows how long she'll be there?"

"Bloody hell… Well, I'll go into the room with you for effect and we'll try to wait her out."

"Try?"

"Aye. If she stays too late, I'll make a bed in the closet. You won't even know I'm there."

"But Henry… What if he came in?"

"He wouldn't see me in the closet, Swan. I'm not telling you I'm going to sleep in the bed with you."

Why was that a little disappointing in the back of her mind?

"Fine. Okay. Are you sure you'll be okay in there?"  
"Trust me, I've slept in far less ideal places than the floor of my own closet."

They made their way upstairs, neither in much of a hurry.

"Good night you two!" She told them when they got to the bedroom door.

"'Night," they both smiled back, closing the door behind them.

An hour went by. Then two. They spoke in hushed tones. Emma sat on the edge of the bed and Killian in the sitting area near the balcony door.

"Your lad is quick on his feet. He was good tonight at dinner. Not sure what we would have done without his fast thinking."

"I know… So, since we know how we first met... how did you meet her? The woman you were so in love with?"

Maybe it was the rum from earlier, or maybe it was the soft expression on Emma's face, but somehow it was a little easier for him to open up this time.

"Ah… Milah. We met when Liam and I first moved here. She worked in a diner near the docks. She always wanted more from life, talking with all the clients and listening to their stories… and when I realized I had fallen in love with her, I promised I would give it all to her. I promised her the world. Alas… it was not meant to be."

"Did she leave you? Is that why you hate the holiday?"

He let out a faint chuckle.

"Not in the way you must think. We had only been married a short time and it was right as business was really taking off… It was the night of the company's Christmas party. There… was an accident. She died."

"I… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No no… it's fine. I don't mind telling you."

"Should we check and see if she's still there?" She tried to shift the focus.

They went to the door and cracked it open, peered through and closed it again as quick and quiet as possible. She was still there.

"Well. I'm rather tired and don't feel like waiting all night… So if you need me, I'll be in the closet."

"Alright… I… I hope you'll be okay back there."

"If you'd rather I joined you here in the bed just say, love," he teased.

"Here," she tossed a pillow at his face unamused, "You'll need this."

"Thank you. Good night, Swan."

"Night, Killian."

* * *

 **AN:** So this is only a week and a half later than planned! Thanks to the holidays and extended family drama it was very delayed. So now it'll be a late Christmas fic lol! Now that my kids will be starting back to school, though, I'll have much more time for writing again. So at least future updates will be faster than this one. Thanks for bearing with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

In a tucked away back room of the house, Emma had discovered a home gym. To her surprise, this lone room seemed to be one of the very few that had been set up and in use prior to this arrangement as the equipment was a few years old and showing signs of wear. There was a full set up including a treadmill, step machine, stationary bike, a line of free weights, a boxing bag hanging from the ceiling, a wire shelf full of miscellaneous equipment and a full wall of mirrors. Made sense that he would do at least some amount of physical conditioning, she thought, judging from Killian's appearance. It took a minute to get her phone linked to the bluetooth speakers that were mounted in each of the ceiling's corners to give a surround sound experience, but once that had been figured it out, she strapped on the smallest pair of mitts she could find and went after the bag. The chance to exercise in a real gym like this was thrilling to Emma and it showed in the weight she threw into that weighted bag. She hadn't had an opportunity to do so in such a long time. More often than not, all she had at her disposal were a stack of dated workout DVDs in Mary Margaret's living room after Henry had gone to bed. And even though something was better than nothing, it didn't feel like the same payoff as time spent with good equipment. Time and distractions melted away there with just the sounds of her music and the dull thuds of her gloved hands as they made contact with the bag.

Emma's thoughts drifted to Killian earlier that morning… she had startled at the sight of him coming into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but he had barely acknowledged her presence through the thick cloud of sleep that still blurred his vision. He was frustratingly cute with his messy hair, day old stubble and sleepy eyes... and she could have laughed out loud because of how surreal - yet so somehow natural - this situation she found herself in was shaping up to be. Even though she should have been, and up until that point thought she was, eager to get it over with and go back to her life as it was… Her real life, not this stage play. Well, something in the way he looked at her and his cautious, small smiles even in private made her question everything. And even in those moments she wasn't sure if it was just him getting caught up in the moment of the performance or if there was something more. Nonetheless, his presence was strangely comforting and familiar. And she knew that, at least a small part of her, would miss it when it was gone and she was left alone in the cold world yet again.

Later that morning, after the strenuous workout was finished and she had a chance to shower and dress, she found everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast. A big pan of now room temperature cinnamon rolls sat out on the island and several were missing; the smell of coffee, tea and sticky sweet pastries filled her senses and warmed her heart.

"What'd I miss? It smells like a bakery in here," she said, resting a hand softly on Henry's shoulder.

"Just the best cinnamon rolls in the whole world! How'd you learn to make these so good, dad?"

"Er, time, trial and error I suppose," Killian chuckled, a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"Haven't you had them before?" Belle asked, and they all stared at her, in temporary panic.

"Well sure," Henry rubbed his mouth on his sleeve in recovery and shrugged, "I guess I just never asked when he got so good at making them!"

"That's for sure, usually Henry is too busy stuffing his face to ask many questions," Emma smiled. After the moment had passed Belle pressed her hands together and looked at them all expectantly.

"So! What shall we do today? It's my first time to celebrate Christmas in New York City so I'm hoping to make my time here memorable. I've seen loads on the television over the years, so I simply have to see for myself while I can!"

"I might have some ideas," Henry said, smugly.

"Oh and what might those be?" Killian asked.

* * *

Following the first item on Henry's list they arrived in the city and headed straight for Central Park. Killian had made a call and pulled some strings with the horseback riding business from the train that morning and managed to squeeze in a spot for that very afternoon.

Killian wasn't sure who was more excited, Henry or Belle, as they signed all the liability paperwork and were escorted to the stables. Emma, however, seemed a little unsure. It amused him to see her looking less than confident.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked in just above a whisper.

"Never been on a horse before." She admitted, as equally quiet and only a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"There's nothing to it," he assured her, "I'll show you."

"You know how to ride?"

"There's quite a bit about me you still don't know, love."

"Hm."

In the stables, one of the hired hands saddled the horses and helped the group find properly fitting helmets. Henry gave Belle his hand and helped her get atop her horse before he climbed up on his own.

"Come on, mom! Let's go!"

Emma looked at the brown and white mare she had been paired with. Both weary of each other. She found herself looking at Killian, completely lost as what to do next.

"Don't be nervous, love. If you're nervous, she will be too," he rubbed the horse's long forehead gently and invited her to do the same. Both she and the horse visibly relaxed a bit.

"There. Much better. Allow me?" he extended his hand to help her up.

"...Thanks."

Once she had mounted the saddle, he pulled himself up on the solid black horse he had been brought. It was a very handsome beast. The four of them were making their way out of the stables to the designated trail when Killian heard a voice he recognized.

"Woah there," came the voice of Robin Locksley, his brown horse making its way back to the stable.

"Robin?" Killian asked, pulling on the reigns of his own steed to stop it from going on autopilot at the sight of the trail.

"Killian? What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same. Not here checking up on me on my brother's behalf, are you?"

Robin chuckled, "No… nothing like that. You see -"

"Robin?" Another voice that was vaguely familiar. He couldn't quite place where he knew it from but once he saw the approaching horse and its rider his eyes grew wide and he nearly laughed aloud.

"Hold on, is that?" Killian couldn't believe it.

"Oh! Hello there, Mr. Jones. This is certainly… unexpected."

Yes, it was truly Regina Mills in the flesh. Killian could have fallen off his horse he was so surprised.

"Yes I should say it is! Nice to see you again, Regina."

She nodded and guided her horse into the stables.

"What exactly is going on here, mate?"

"If you must pry… I'm on a date." Robin conceded.

"With Regina?"

"Who else do you see me with?"

"Right. Well, good luck with that," he managed, the amusement written all over his face impossible to hide.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Robin?" Regina called, now sounding a bit annoyed that he hadn't followed.

"Coming." He answered, waving farewell to Killian.

"Who was that?" Emma tried to whisper once he had caught up to the rest of his group. It was probably someone she was supposed to know.

"Robin Locksley. Same level up in the company as David, and more importantly than that - my brother's best mate. They've been friends since they were teenagers."

"What's he doing here? Did they know we would be here somehow?"

"No nothing like that. He's on a date with my interior designer."

"Well that's a bizarre coincidence."

"You're telling me, love."

The ride went through the Northern end of the park and lasted about an hour and a half. By the time they had dismounted and were making their way back to the busy city streets at the park's edge to continue the day's activities, Emma was trailing the group by a significant distance that only grew more noticeable.

"What's wrong, Swan? You're moving slower than usual," Killian asked, hanging back to wait for her.

"Nothing, go on ahead. I'll catch up." she lied, stone faced.

"I see… Say, fancy a race to the street corner?"

"Do _you_ fancy a beating?"

"Ah hah but you'd have to catch me first!" he teased and winked at her.

"Okay you win. It was the horseback riding, if you must know. I'm already sore in places I didn't know could _get_ sore."

"Ah, should have guessed as much. I'm sorry, love. It can happen if you're not used to riding. Care for an arm to rest your weight against?" he extended his forearm as a peace offering.

"No. I can make it just fine on my own. I just need to go slow for now. How is Henry not sore? He's never been on a horse either."

"It's because he's still a young lad. Children seem to have an easier time with things like that. And… I hate to be the one to tell you, but tomorrow will be worse."

"Fantastic."

"Mom?" Henry called back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! Just need to go a little slower for a few minutes. We'll catch up at the next street corner, you stay with Miss French!"

"If you say so!"

Henry and Belle continued on and the gap between the four of them continued to grow wider.

"So! Other than the sore regions, are you having a good time?"

She smiled even though she didn't want to and nodded her head, "Yeah. I kind of hate to admit it, but so far I am having a good time. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm enjoying myself as well."

"No acting today?"

"No acting today."

"Even if I ask for that arm now?"

"Of course, love."

...

Up ahead on the sidewalk, Belle and Henry were having a chat of their own.

"Did you have fun, Miss French?"

"Oh so much, Henry! I haven't been riding since I was a girl…" She got a far away look in her eye as the nostalgia rushed over her. She could practically smell the meadows and fields of her childhood.

"Was it pretty where you grew up?" he tilted his head up at her in wonder.

"Well… When he decided he wanted to do something other than the shipping business and take his shot at inventing, my father and mother moved to this beautiful quaint little town in France. That's where I was born and grew up and it was like living in a fairy tale book. There's nothing like the French countryside, Henry. I still own a little house out there and so someday, you and your family will have to come visit me. I'll show it to you and I promise it will change your life for the better."

"That sounds awesome. But… My life is already changed for the better."

"How do you mean?"

"Oh… it's nothing I guess. With you being here I get to spend more time with Dad… Usually he's so busy with his work..." Henry trailed off without meaning to and fell quiet.

They walked for another moment before Henry found his voice again.

"Hey Miss French?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you believe in miracles?"

"Oh yes of course! Especially Christmas miracles."

"Christmas miracles?"

She smiled at him in a way that made him feel fuzzy inside before squinting her face up to try and put her words together in a way that would make sense.

"You see Henry, there's so much more magic to be found around Christmas time… It's when dreams, wishes and miracles are far more likely to come true! That's what my mother and father used to tell me, anyway. And I've always believed it."

"Christmas miracles…," Henry took a fast sweeping glance over his shoulder and saw his mother smiling in a way he couldn't remember her smiling before, "Yeah. I think I believe that too."

* * *

They went to a small cafe near the Met for lunch so Belle could see the square and some of the practically legendary window displays. The afternoon was spent sight seeing, lead by Henry (though Killian's company provided the car). More talk of the coming snowstorm interrupted the carols on the radio from time to time. Seemed it was coming after all. Killian didn't think much of it, instead choosing to focus on Belle and Henry's singing. He liked hearing the songs again after so long without them. Emma's voice didn't join them though and that saddened him. He couldn't help but wonder what her singing was like. They ate dinner at a little French restaurant Killian knew of. Not much to look at from the outside, he assured, but it was deceptive. He couldn't have been more right. The food was delicious and Belle had a short, friendly conversation in her native tongue with their waiter. It must have been a nice chat because he didn't charge them for the desserts. Now the sun was gone and they made their way to the last destination. Henry had always, his whole life, dreamed of ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza around the massive tree and now that he had a rich dad for Christmas that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Oh my God he's out to get me." Emma grumbled, tying the laces of the rented skates, her body crying in pain.

"What do you mean, love?"

"I haven't been ice skating since I can't even remember when. So this on top of the horse riding… I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow." She admitted. She would have to make a point to show him that she was good at something and soon.

"Come now. It's like getting on a bike, Swan."

"Haven't ridden a bike since I was a kid, either."

"No need to be prickly. I'll be right by you at the start if you'd like?"

"We'll see. With any luck I'll pick it back up faster than I think."

Sure enough, after one shaky lap, she slowly found her legs again. Killian never strayed too far, despite the determination in her eyes and blades. It was obviously difficult for her to be seen as anything less than in control.

"Catch me if you can, mom!" Henry called over his shoulder, playfully.

"Oh I'm gonna get you!"

The world fell away and it was just the two of them again. Belle slid up next to Killian so they were now in sync.

"They are absolutely lovely, Killian. You must be so proud of your little family."

"So much more than you could know," he smiled, watching the mother and son glide over the ice, their smiles as bright as the dazzling tree in the middle of the rink.

Emma's sore legs eventually caught up to her and she suddenly wasn't as sure on her feet. But before her knees buckled and collided onto the ice, Killian's hands had her. Gliding round in front of her, he didn't let go as she held his forearms tightly and steadied herself again. The sudden proximity of him made her pause unintentionally for a moment. Her bright green eyes stared up at him making it so he couldn't remember how to breath properly. He was sure he looked like an absolute idiot but also didn't really care very much.

"Thanks," her voice finally broke the trance, and the outside noises swelled back into his consciousness, "I think I'm okay now."

"It's… it's nothing."

"Maybe next time I'll save you," she smiled, moving away from the protection of his arms yet he continued to hold her hand firmly.

"Aye. Maybe you will, Swan. Don't look now, but we're being watched. Indulge me, alright?"

"...Alright?"

He stayed close to her side, one arm around her back keeping her secure. His other hand swept a loose wave of hair from her face. She let her head settle into the crook of his neck, put her arm around him and they skated slowly in perfect unrehearsed rhythm. Funny how well she fit into him…

He might need saving alright, but he doubted she could be the one to do it since she was the reason he would need saving in the first place. He felt her balance give way again.

"I think maybe we should be going home," she laughed at her shaky legs.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go home."

God he loved the way that sounded.

* * *

Once again, Emma tucked Henry into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Today was so much fun, huh Mom? I can't believe we actually got to skate at the plaza."

"It was a lot of fun," she admitted to him. And, despite the aching of her entire body, she really meant that.

"Mom, do you believe in miracles?"

That was an odd question, she thought, but his questioning gaze craved an answer.

"Um… I honestly don't know. Why?"

"Eh, just wondering. G'night."

"Night, Henry."

She caught sight of Belle once again in the study but, across the hall, the doors of her room were open. Killian must already have seen their guest and gone in.

"Can I get anything for you, Belle? Some tea?"

"No thank you, Emma. I must admit, now that I can't really blame my jetlag, I'm a bit of a night owl… Reading helps me relax. I hope it doesn't bother you and Killian me sitting here at night?"

"Of course not. As long as you're comfortable."

She was about to confirm if Belle had seen Killian go into their room or not, when the sound of the shower starting across the hall answered her question.

"Well, goodnight, Belle. Make yourself at home."

"I will, thank you. Goodnight, Emma. Oh, and thank you again for such a wonderful day! It was exactly what I was hoping to get to do while here."

"I'm glad you had a good time. But honestly that was all Henry. He really loves this time of year."

"I can tell… And, if I might be so bold? What about you?" Belle cocked her head inquisitively.

The question made Emma nervous and she shifted her weight. Might as well be honest, she figured.

"Erm… Well I didn't used to. I never liked Christmas as a kid. It was always just a reminder of what I didn't have. But…" she sighed, looking down at her feet.

"But?"

"But now… Well it's better now. And I love that Henry loves it. Seeing him get so swept up in it makes me forget the bad times I went through."

She tried not to think about her personal ghosts of Christmas Past. As a child the season had always been an awful reminder of how truly alone she was in the world... No family or friends to celebrate with… There had been one or two as she got older that weren't so terrible at the time but even those memories hadn't aged well and now just left a bitter familiar ache in the hollow of her heart. But this Christmas, at least so far, really was going much better. Yes, she was nothing more than an actor in what felt like the longest role ever, but even if it was just pretend it was a nice fantasy to be able to act out. A big house, her son having everything she could never give him on her own, a loving husband... what more could she have asked for? It being real would never happen. Might as well enjoy playing the part while it lasted.

* * *

Far across town there was an early Christmas party going on in one of the sea of highrises the city had to offer. Office workers cut loose now that the day was done for one night while downing hard liquor and chasing away inhibitions along with sobriety. One particular employee had partaken more than his fair share of the free flowing libations from the open bar. Wobbling back to his desk, he sought quiet now, not wanting much to do with the rest of the festivities or his co-workers. These things weren't really his strong point. He would rather finish drowning his demons in the quiet of his cubicle far away from the bluetooth speakers, "DJ iPod" and the excitement of the festivities. His tired brown eyes stared down at the amber liquid in his red cup, finding a rippled reflection of a man he didn't recognize staring back up at him. He wondered if they were okay. It had been so long. So lost in his own head, he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

"Now now, why so down, son? It's a party. Thought you would enjoy this sort of thing. But it seems you're not having a good time."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he replied, his voice scratchy and strained.

"Could it be… you're thinking about them? What if I had some… information that might interest you?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Everything you do comes at a price. And frankly… I'm tired of paying it. I'm tired of a lot of things."

"Bae -"

"It's Neil, Dad. How many times do I have to remind you," he raised his eyes to meet his father's, warning him.

"Right. Fine. Neil, then… Look I'm just trying to help you, son. I wasn't playing games. I do know where they are right now. Would you like to know, too? I can assume by the way you're acting you're feeling guilty again this year so why not drop by and tell the boy, at least, Merry Christmas. It might do you good." He gave a fragile smile, but Neil wouldn't even look up at him. His father's smile fell and he took a hard swallow. "I'm trying so hard to fix this between us. I know that I made mistakes when you were young but life brought us back together and gave me a chance to make things right. Don't let the same thing happen to you and your boy. What if you don't get the chance later?"

"I'm going home."

Neil put the plastic cup down and had his coat on in a heartbeat. His father grabbed his arm. Now there was force.

"You can't possibly drive yourself. Let me take you home."

"No thanks. Boss," he still could not look the older man in the eye, "It's your party after all. It wouldn't be appropriate for you to leave. I'll call an uber."

He jerked his arm back and made his way to the elevator, fixing his coat as he walked. His father could do nothing but watch him go. Once Neil had gone from sight, he sat staring down at the floor, tuning out the happy music and laughing in the background.

Down on the street corner out in front of the building, Neil stood waiting on the corner for his ride to find him. His old man had a lot of nerve. Always had. He cast a glance back at the mostly darkened tower behind him. He hoped it was worth it. But… he knew it would only be right to see Henry for Christmas. He had been just as selfish as his old man… Finally, his a car pulled up and slowed to a stop.

"Where you heading tonight?" the driver asked, not looking back for an answer to his small talk.

He sighed deeply and looked at the roof of the dirty car feeling defeated.

"Home. I think… I think it's time to go home."

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Belle cooked dinner for them as a treat one night. She read aloud from books to Henry and Emma round the fire before bedtime. And one particular night, while Killian poured over more work he had brought home, the sounds of laughter were particularly distracting. Frustrated over the inability to concentrate, he tossed the papers to the desk and peered over the railing of the loft into the living room down below. Emma was tucked into her thick, cozy black robe and fuzzy socks, her wavy blonde mane spilling over one shoulder and popping popcorn over the flames in the hearth while also spinning a wheel for the game of Twister that Henry and Belle were in the middle of playing. She called out which hand or foot and a color and the two others laughed as they contorted into place. He smiled and shook his head at the sight. He had never seen his living room so cozy before.

"Hey! Come on down and play, dad!" Henry called up to him when he noticed him looking down at them.

"No, thanks though… I'm no good at games I'm afraid," Killian admitted sheepishly, scratching behind his ear. Emma raised a brow in amusement. Finally something he wasn't good at?

"Come on it'll be fun Killian!" Belle waved to him.

"Yeah. We don't bite," Emma remarked. Now it was his turn to raise a brow.

"Alright alright fine. I'll give it a go. Happy?"

He made his way down. Emma pulled the popcorn from the warm flickering flames and Henry snatched it from her to open the pouch.

"You guys play this round, mom. I wanna have some popcorn," he said, filling his mouth with the steaming popped kernels.

"Oh I don't know," Emma stuttered, looking at Killian.

"What? Afraid of losing… dear?" He teased.

"Okay you're on. Henry, spin the wheel."

The game started innocently enough though Killian might have accused Henry of cheating and giving his mom the better spins… But once the two of them had ended up efficiently tangled up and were practically brushing noses, Emma's hand wobbled then faltered and she took them both tumbling down. He sat up and looked at Henry, amazed, "I won?"

"You won! Good game, dad!" Henry cheered.

"I won!"

They all laughed at his amazed expression. Emma couldn't help herself when she congratulated him on his victory and patted his arm, smiling. Belle looked on at all of them with the hint of a smile pulling her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

After a few days of wrestling with himself, Neil had finally decided to get Emma's new address from his father after all. He hated the idea of owing the conniving old man anything even though his father promised there were no strings attached. But Neil had heard that line before, more times than he cared to recall. There was a reason he left home at such an early age after all… The snow was starting to come down faster and harder. It was looking like that blizzard they kept talking about on the news was actually going to hit after all. He looked up at the windows, but all the curtains were closed up tight. It didn't look like any of lights were on, but that was hard to tell for sure. He knocked on the door to the apartment and called her name, but got no answer. He held his hands up to the window and tried to make out any lights behind the drawn curtains.

Surely she should be home by now. It was late in the day now and Henry would be out of school. Maybe he had the wrong address… That's when he saw her come out of the main house with a shotgun in her hands.

"Hey! Hands where I can see them! Step away from the window before I… Neil? What the hell are you doing here?" Mary Margaret spat. She looked at him with a formidable amount of disdain.

"Mary Margaret! I'm… I'm just trying to see Henry. Tell him Merry Christmas. Where are they?"

"How did you even find them? Emma told me she didn't give you the new address." She stopped and shook her head. "It's been two years for God's sake… Why now?"

"Come on, Mary Margaret. I know I've made a lot of mistakes and screwed up more than a lot. Not seeing them last Christmas nearly killed me."

"Nearly killed your son too. But luckily he's okay now."

He avoided the scorn in her eyes and cast his glance to the path under his feet for a minute before trying one last time.

"I just want to see him. I just want to try to make it up to him this year and tell him Merry Christmas."

"She's working a special job assignment right now anyway and won't be back for a few weeks. She can't be bothered with your nonsense," Mary Margaret sighed and turned to go back inside her home.

"Wait she's back to the old bondsman gig? Please! Please... I-I promise I won't screw up her gig. I'll be subtle. I just wanna see Henry once more."

"BondsPERSON and no… No it's different…," She stopped, shook her head and looked down at the ground, thinking. After a minute she rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew in the pit of her stomach that she would regret this and Emma would probably never speak to her again.

"I have an address. It's for emergencies only though… Don't be stupid and try to go out there until after the storm though. If you died, you'd never get to tell Henry Merry Christmas ever again. Not that Emma would have a problem with that, honestly. But for HIS sake, you better not screw this up."

"Promise. I'll wait til the storm blows over before I see them."

* * *

 **AN:** Hey everyone! So this is the year we bring this story to a close! It's not a long tale and I need to update the earlier chapters to fix grammar errors and the like, but I hope you are enjoying reading and I hope you are have a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
